Bloody Fire Gracy, Luffy's Twin Sister
by Mp10514
Summary: I don't own anything One Piece in this story. Also, I might change some of the story, and sorry for any OOC.
1. Description

She is Luffy's twin sister.

She goes blind at the age of seven, trying to save Sabo from the cannon fire.

She sails with Ace and Sabo, at the age of 14.

Sabo, Ace, and Gracy start the Spade Pirates.

She also told Luffy when they meet again she will join his crew.

Ace and her share the Flame-Flame Fruit.

Gracy finds a cat and names him Lami, he helps her with seeing.

Ace and Sabo join The Whitebeard Pirates, while Gracy just stays with them, till she meets with Luffy again.

She meets a strange guy **(Law)** at Sabaody with Luffy and his crew, and his personality and voice just pull her to him.


	2. My Characters

**Name:** Monkey D Gracy

Nickname: Grace

Pirate Name: Bloody Fire Gracy

Sex: Female

Looks: Black hair and eyes. Also, has a hat like Luffy's. She has scars on her leg, face, and stomach.

Tattoos: Whitebeard's Mark Like Ace and Sabo's on left arm, ASLG **(Red A, Blue S, Yellow L, Purple G.)** on right arm, One for her and Lami to cover most of the scar on her leg **(Purple G with crown & Feather shaped like an L),** Small Strawhat Mark on left hand, Law's mark on the back of her left shoulder, and Heart tattoo like Law's on the back of her right shoulder.

Parents: Monkey D Dragon

Siblings: Monkey D Luffy, Portgas D Ace, and Sabo

Crush: Trafalgar D Water Law

Kid: Trafalgar D Max Lau

Companion: Lami

Skill: Flame-Flame Fruit, knives, and All 3 Haki

Dream: To have a family, and help her loved ones live.

* * *

 **Name:** Lami

Sex: Male

Looks: He has wings and rainbow colors but in mostly white.

Skill: He can fly, use technopathy with only Gracy and Chopper, and produces shockwaves

* * *

 **Name:** Trafalgar D Max Lau

Nickname: Max

Sex: Male

Age: Baby - Toddler

Looks: Black hair, Gold/Grey eyes

Family: Law, Gracy, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Dragon, and Garp

 **(One Piece [AMV] - Luffy X Ace X Sabo - Let Me Go)**


	3. Ch1

**"Talking" Thinking 'Lami talking'**

 **Gracy's POV**

Ace, Sabo and I have been out at sea for a few months now and I'm really starting to miss Luffy. Sabo thought it would have been best for me to go with them.

"Sabo, when are we going to get to the next island?" I asked, sitting down on the figurehead.

"We should be there in a few days," he said.

"SABO!" Ace yelled across the ship. "Why is my face painted?"

"How should, I know," Sabo shrugged "You're the one that fell asleep on deck."

I just tuned them out and wondered how I got stuck with two older brothers and a twin brother.

 **~Flashback~**

Luffy and I had just turned six, Garp, our grandfather was taking us away from Foosha village because of Shanks and his crew's influence on us.

"Both of you are going to be Marines and living in that village won't help, plus you have an older brother you've yet to met," Garp told us.

"But, we don't wanna be marines, Grandpa," Luffy yelled. "We wanna be pirates, and I'm going to be king of the pirates!"

Garp then hit us both with the fist of love.

"Hey, he is the one that said it, not me," I screamed, looking at Garp. "You old man!"

We finally got to the top of the mountain. Garp was talking to an old lady that looked like a man.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," I had heard Luffy yell from behind me.

"Oh Ace, I'd like you to meet your siblings, Monkey D Luffy and Monkey D Gracy," Garp said. "They will be living here for now on."

"Tch," said Ace.

"Old Man, do we really have to stay with the old lady and this kid that seems to not want us here?" I asked, grabbing Luffy to keep him from running off.

"Yes, now bye, I'm needed back at the Headquarters," Garp answered, leaving us with mountain bandits.

"I hate mountain bandits, just so you know," I told the old lady. "Oh, and I'm Gracy and this is Luffy."

"Well, I hate brats," she said. "I'm Dadan, and those guys are the Dadan Family."

For the next few months, I had to follow Luffy as he followed Ace. I had to save Luffy from everything. For example, Ace pushed him off a cliff and I had to climb to save him from wolves.

It had been three days since Luffy and I got back, he was back to following Ace.

"Luffy, why are we doing this again?" I asked. "All he is is mean."

"I know that, but he's sad," Luffy said. "It's why he's mean all the time."

As we were following him, Ace stopped at a tree, and another kid was there with a bag full of what looked like money and jewels.

"Sabo, how did you do today?" Ace asked the kid I guessed was Sabo.

"Great," He said, happy until Ace started to empty his bag. "Well, not as great as you."

They went on talking about how all the money was for their pirate boat, and then Luffy yelled about wanting to be a pirate also. They tied Luffy to a tree and talked about what to do with him.

"We should kill him. He knows too much," said Ace. "You do it."

"Why me?" asked Sabo. "I've never killed anyone."

Right when I was about to save Luffy from death, some pirates show up. Ace cut Luffy lose, and hide in the bushes. I saw Luffy jump out to yell at the pirates, and threw a few of my knives at him.

"Leave my brother alone !" I yelled, getting out more knives.

"Looky here, his sister came to save him," said the pirate holding Luffy. "I'll release him if we get our money."

"I don't have it and neither does he, so drop him," I demanded, throwing and knife at his hand.

He lets go of Luffy, but one of his guys grabbed me.

"We will give her back when we get the money Ace stole, or when we kill her," the pirate said, leaving.

I was with him for a few days and all he did was demand me to tell him where the treasure was.

"I won't tell you," I yelled as he punched me with his spiked gloves.

"Where is our money?" He asked again, yelling at me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. My little brother wants to be their friend and I won't ruin that for him," I said, looking up at him.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'll just have to kill you," he said. "Someone get my sword."

Someone got it for him and as he was going to kill me with it. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy came to save me. However, when they broke down the wall of the shack he swung the sword and cut my leg open bad. Blood was everywhere, and Luffy started crying. They got me out of there and ran to the bandit's hut. Sabo wrapped up Ace and Luffy's cuts and bruises, however, we had to have Dadan stitch up my leg.

"You damn brats, always causing trouble," Dadan yelled, wrapping my leg. "Gracy, this is going to scar."

"Luffy, if you don't stop crying," I said, feeling irritated. "I'm going to set you up as target practice, _again_."

He sniffled a few times and finally stopped.

"Why didn't you tell them where the money ways?" Ace asked me.

"Luffy wants to be your friend, and I go where he goes," I said. "Plus, you guy probably moved it, so what would be the point in telling where it was."

"So, you're just blindly following this idiot around?" asked Sabo.

"No, I try to keep him out of trouble," I told him.

After we got that out of the way, Ace asked if we wanted him alive and of course, we did. He was our older brother after all. A few weeks later, Ace stole some of Dadan's booze.

"What's that for Ace?" Sabo and I asked him.

"Well, I heard that if you drink some of this together with people you want to be your brothers or sisters with, they will be no matter what," Ace answered.

So, we all drank it all and became family. It made us all sick for awhile, and the drink didn't taste too good, it burned our throats. A few days later, we moved out of The Dadan Family Hut, and made a treehouse and put up our own pirate flag up. It took a while to get it fixed, we had to still supplies to make it from the Gray Terminal. We found a black sheet and turned it into our own pirate flag, The ASLG Pirates.

 **~End Flashback~**

While I was remembering what happened, I was unconsciously rubbing the scar on my leg, I got from that day.

"Hey Gracy, you listening?" asked Sabo.

"Shit," I said. "Sorry Sabo, what did you say?"

"I said Ace wanted you," He said. "You okay? I've been yelling your name for a while?"

"I'm fine," I answered. "I was thinking of how we met and became family."

I really miss Luffy right now. I thought, getting up to find Ace.

"Ace, what did you want?" I yelled into the kitchen.

"I wanted to share some of my fruits with you," he said, handing me some of it, the fruit was red and yellow with swirls on it. "I don't know what it is, but thought you might like some of it."

"Okay, but I'm not eating it alone, because you don't know what it will do," I stated. "I'm still not better from the last time you did that. I was covered in hives for a week."

"I said I was sorry for that. I didn't know you were allergic to that fruit," He complained. "So, on three."

"Okay," I said."One."

"Two," he said.

"Three," we both yelled, taking a bite of the fruit. "Ugh, yuck!"

"Ace, what the hell," I screamed, trying to find a drink. "What was that? It tasted like ass."

What Ace didn't know, was the fruit we share was the Flame-Flame Fruit. So, Ace and I are both made of flames now, and we can't swim anymore.

"Gracy, Ace, Y'all are on fire!" Sabo yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Ace, what the hell did you feed me?" I asked, trying not to lose my temper.

"I didn't know what it was. I swear," he said, backing up from me.

Wait I can see the outline of Ace moving away from me. Is this fire letting me see again? I wondered to myself.

"Sabo, can you look up the fruit in your book, if he can tell you what it looked like?" I questioned, looking at him.

"Yeah," he answered. "If he remembers what it looked like."

"Good," I said. "Ace, what was the fruit like we ate, and this isn't getting you off the hook. I'm getting you back for this later."

"Ugh, it was colored kinda like a fire, and had swirls on it," he told us.

"He had the Flame-Flame fruit, so you are both made of fire," said Sabo, walking back into the kitchen.

"Great, so I'm the one thing I'm scared of the most," I said. "Thanks a lot, Ace."

I walked out the kitchen to the figurehead to think, but this time I didn't need anyone to help me. I got to it without falling or tripping.

"Captions, did she just get there without help?" asked their first mate.

"Ugh, Sabo what just happened?" Ace questioned, hoping Sabo knew what was going on.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the flames she left on her hands or something," said Sabo.

 **~Three Weeks Later~**

 **No One's POV:**

They finally got to the island, and Sabo wouldn't let Ace or Gracy back on their ship until they had their fire under control. They had already needed to do repairs because the kitchen and deck were all burnt. Gracy has been working on how to see with her fire without burning anything.

"Sabo, does the book say anything about devil fruit giving people with disabilities getting them back?" Gracy asked him, trying to understand why she could see the outline of people and other things.

"No, but are you really able to see the outline of everything your fire touches?" Sabo wanted to know.

"Yes, I can," Gracy answered, spreading her fire in a six-foot radius around her. "Ace is sleeping in the tree, three feet away from you."

"Your flames aren't hot to the tough, at all. Gracy, that's amazing," Sabo exclaimed, touching the flames. "So, you're not that mad about the fruit are you?"

"No, I'm actually kinda happy, the idiot gave me half of it," Gracy said. "I was just mad that, the fruit didn't taste good."

Sabo laughed at her, so Gracy's used her fire to burn the top of his hat a little.

"Hey," Sabo yelled, patting out the fire. "Not, cool sis. You know, I love this hat."

Gracy was about to say something back when they heart what sounded like an animal being hurt.

"Ace, get up!" Gracy shouted, pulling out one of her knives, and throwing it at him.

Ace fell out the tree when her knife was about to hit his head.

"I'm up," said Ace. "What's going on?"

"We heard something over there," Sabo told him.

 **Lami's POV:**

I have been on this damn Island for three weeks, and all these people wanna do to me is, experiment on my body. Today, I am escaping this prison. I thought, jumping over the fence around the jail, they were keeping me in.

"Hurry, He just jumped the fence," yelled one of the guards, who was about to grab me.

"Not today guy," said some girl in a strawhat as she threw a knife at the guard's hand. "He's going with us."

'Who are you? Why do you care?' I asked, thinking to myself, but she heard me.

"Wow, you can talk?" she asked, picking me up.

"You heard that cat thing talk?" questioned the guy with the cowboy hat, punching the guard beside him with a fire fist.

'WHAT?!' I yelled, squirming in her arms. 'No one has ever heard me talk before!'

"Yes Ace, I can hear him talking," The girl said, fire shouting out her hand. "That sounds lonely."

"Nows not the time to talk," said the tophat guy, fighting off a few guards with a metal pipe. "We can sort all this back at the boat, let's go!"

Are all humans this dense? I wondered to myself as the girl carried me.

'You never told me your names,' I said, jumping out of the girl's arms.

"Oh," said the girl, petting my head. "We can talk more on the ship."

'Fine,' I pouted, purring as she pets my fur.

Maybe I'll be safe with these people. However, they just jumped in to save me for no reason. Are they that stupid? I thought, wondering to myself.

 **~Back On The Ship~**

We finally get back to the ship, and the girl finally put me down. As we go to the ship, I saw that it was a pirate ship, and I was a little misplaced about it.

"Captions, we are ready to leave," said some pirate as we walked on to the ship.

'Are you all pirates?' I asked the girl. 'Did he just call you all caption?'

"Yes, we are," she said, pointing to that guy that helped same me. "Also, they are the captions. I'm just staying with them, till my other brother becomes a pirate."

'Oh,' I pondered. 'So, what are your names, I'm Lami.'

"Hi Lami, I'm Monkey D Gracy," she said. "They are my sworn brothers."

"How do you do, I'm Sabo," stated the tophat guy.

"Yo, I'm Portgas D Ace," said the guy in the cowboy hat.

"Caption Ace, we have a problem," yelled another pirate, running into the cabin.

"What's wrong now?" Ace asked him.

"We have a marine ship following us," said the no named, pirate.

"Sabo, can you get this one?" Ace asked.

"I wanna do it," screamed Gracy. "He got to do the last one, and now I can use my fire, along with my knives if someone is too close. Besides, I can see now."

"Fine, but Lami is going with you," said Sabo. "If he wants to stay here."

'Yes, I'll stay,' I started, following Gracy out the cabin. 'What did you mean can see now?'

"I lost my eyesight, saving Sabo when we were little," She said, getting ready to attack.

'So, you're blind, use throwing knives, and you have a devil fruit power?' I asked, jumping on the railing beside her.

"Pretty much, I can also use Haki, but I get tired faster using it, " she answered, smiling. "I've been lucky, and know I have you so maybe I can stop tiring myself out."

'You ready,' I asked, flapping my wings.

"Ready when you are,"Gracy yelled.

She jumped on to the marine bout and started attacking the marines. I fley over and landed beside her.

"Lami, what kinda stuff can you do other than talk to me and fly?" she asked me, throwing one of her knives at a marine that got too close.

'I can project shockwaves from my mouth,' I answered.

"That's so cool," Gracy screamed. "Fire whip! Let's get out of here, I'm getting tired."

'Okay,' I replied, opening my mouth to send a shockwave.

"Wow, that was awesome," Gracy exclaimed, jumping back to our ship. "You are now my partner in crime, you will forever be my best friend."

After getting back we finally left the island, I've been on since I can remember.

'Thank you, Gracy,' I said. 'I think, I'm going to stay by your side.'

"Aw, you're welcome Lami," She replied. "I'm so happy to hear that."

 **No One's POV:**

Lami and Gracy got their first wanted poster and Ace wasn't happy. See, Gracy had a higher bounty than he got for his first one. Also, a few unwanted attention is fixing to fall upon them, and Gracy finds herself without Lami for a while.

 **([AMV] Here without you ASL - One piece)**


	4. Ch2

**"Talking" _Thinking 'Lami Talking'_**

 **~One Year Later~**

 **No One's POV:**

They had been in The Grand Line for a year, without Gracy getting a higher bounty than she already had. Ace and Sabo were glad about it because it was already bad enough. She was only 15 and had a 70 million dollar bounty already. Lami's bounty didn't go up anymore either because he was always trying to keep Gracy out of trouble.

 **Gracy's POV:**

Right now Lami and I have been put on babysitting duty. Ace was fighting a Warlord and wasn't paying much attention to anything else.

"I hate this," I said, getting bored.

They were making me pretend, I could see. However, I wasn't as mad about that as a was about having to sit still for a week or two.

'I know, but it's safer than people finding out you're blind and using it against you,' Lami told me. 'Plus we are still working on seeing with your fare, and not burning things with it.'

"Yeah, I know, but it's boring," I yelled.

'Well, you're still tired from a week ago and I know you are, so don't lie,' said Lami, laying his head in my lap.

"I am, but that doesn't mean, I won't get bored," I told him. "Did you forget I have more energy than I know what to do with?"

'Yeah, I know. However, it doesn't mean you can move around right now, you might pass out again or worse,' said Lami. 'Or, did you forget that you were hurt a few days ago.'

"No Lami, I didn't forget, I just don't like talking about it," I yelled. "Anyways, it's my fault we are stuck in this mess, but it's his fault we came here."

 **~Flashback~**

We had just go to the island, someone told us we could meet Whitebeard on. It was an island under his protection, and when we got there some other pirates were trying to overrun it.

"Ace, we should help them," I said, pointing to the people being hurt in the street.

"What," he yelled. "Why, the paper will just blame us for wrecking the town."

"He's right you know," Sabo pointed out. "We always get blamed for stuff. we try to help with."

"So, they are killing people, that's just wrong, and Whitebeard isn't here to stop it,' I screamed, jumping off the boat and running off to help people.

I took out a few knives and threw them. I then used my flames to burn a few of the pirates.

"She never listens," Sado exclaimed. "Lami, wake up! Gracy took off to help people, again."

'Gracy!' Lami yelled, jumping up and flying to me.

"What, LamI, can't you see I'm busy," I replied, throwing a knife at the pirate in front of me.

'You just can't jump into fights all the time,' He growled at me, biting a pirate in the leg that was too close to my back.

"Why not, you always have my back," I proclaimed. "Besides, you know I can't just turn away

Ace and Sabo joined me later on and started beating up the pirates.

"Gracy, Lami's right," Sabo said. "We don't wanna leave you with Luffy if you are going to keep doing this. It makes us worry."

"Yeah, well Luffy is going to be like this, so why not practice running into untold danger now," I replied, jumping over a pirate and shouting my flames at him.

'Your guy's brother sounds worse than Gracy,' Lami butted in.

"Well, he is her twin," Ace added, using his new firefly trick.

'Really,' yelled Lami, using his shockwave by accident.

"Lami, watch it you almost knocked another house down," I wailed, jumping out of the way of bricks falling off the house.

We beat them, and we decided to help to village rebuild, because Ace and I burned some of the houses down, and Lami knocked some over. However, before they left the island someone snuck up on me and stabbed me.

"Shit Sabo," I screamed, feeling the blade cut my back.

'Gracy, did he just stab you?' Lami asked worriedly.

"Yes, but he shouldn't have been able to," I replied.

I just fell to the ground listening to Ace and Sabo beat the shit out of the poor guy.

Tch, I was the one stabbed and I feel sorry for him. I thought laughing.

 **~End Flashback~**

 **Sabo's POV:**

I gave Gracy a transponder snail, and told her to watch Ace, while I help rebuild the town we, mostly her, Ace and Lami, destroyed

"I'm sorry about all the buildings we destroyed helping you," I Told to the mayor. "We seem to do more damage helping then needed."

"It's quite alright, I'm just glad the other pirates are gone," said the mayor. "I just hope Whitebeard doesn't blame you all."

 _Me too, the last thing I need is Ace going after Whitebeard and Gracy getting in the middle of it. I swear sometimes they are truly related._ I hoped, hoping Ace and Gracy was okay with the warlord, Jinbei.

"Well, I should get back to work now," I said, picking up an ax and cutting down a few more trees.

 _I need to call Gracy to check on Ace._ I thought, sitting down, getting out my snail.

"Hello," Gracy answered, sounding bored.

"How's everything going?" I asked.

"Well, Ace is still fighting, I'm starting to get tired, and Lami won't let me do anything," she replied, looking sad. "We still can't figure out why my flames messed up."

"I know it's frustrating, but we don't know if you flames will do it again or not," I said, spinning my pipe around. "We all just worry about you. I think you're using too much of it and it tires out your body, I mean you are using it to see 24 seven."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help it," Gracy sighed out looking away. "You know how Luffy and I get if we have to sit still for more than a few hours."

"I know, but give yourself at least a few more days to recover," I replied, getting up. "I better get back to work, I'll try to head you way either tomorrow or the next day."

"Okay, bye Sabo," she replied hanging up.

 **No One's POV:**

A few days away the Moby Dick was making it's way to the same island, Gracy, and the others are on. They had just gotten the paper this morning, and it said that the Spade pirates had taken over and burned down the town on the island. Gracy, Ace, Sabo, Lami, and the rest of the Spade pirates had no idea what was heading their way.

 **(One Piece AMV - Can You Feel My Heart [HD])**


	5. Ch3

**"Talking" _Thinking_ _'Lami_ _Talking'_**

 **~Five Days Later~**

 **No One's POV:**

Ace and Jinbei have been going at it for five days, no break. Gracy was starting to get really bored and restless. Sabo called to check in on them all the time, but Gracy got mad and burned the snail yesterday.

 **~Flashback~**

Gracy was lying on the ground when Sabo called.

"How's everything going?" Sabo asked.

"Fine, but I'm getting bored and Lami won't let me do anything," Gracy told him, getting really mad.

'We talked about this Gracy' yelled Lami, jumping into her lap.

"You'll live, just make sure Ace doesn't die," Sabo said as Gracy started to burn the snail.

"I Won't!" Gracy screamed as the snail turned to ash. "Oops, not again."

'Gracy, you burned another snail, and that was the last one you had,' Lami said.

"I know," Gracy told him, smiling. "I didn't mean to, this time. I just got mad."

'But, you did mean to, the other times?' Lami asked.

"Yes, I mean no," Gracy said. "Stop doing that, or I'll burn your tail again."

'Fine, fine. I'll stop," Lami yelled, backing up from her.

 **~End Flashback~**

 **Gracy's POV:**

Today marked five days of Ace and Jinbei fighting, and I was finally getting tired and a headache.

 _Well, at least I know my Observation Haki can last for three weeks before, I get too tired to use it._ I contemplate, rubbing my head.

'Gracy, you okay,' Lami asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I'm at my Haki limit now and I've got a headache," I explained.

I stopped talking and everything was quiet.

 _Something must have happened._ I thought.

"Lami, whats going on?" I asked, looking up. "It's quiet, did something happen?"

'Yes, Jinbei fell to the ground and Ace is fixing to,' he said.

I got up and ran over to Ace.

"You won Ace," I yelled, catching him before he fell.

"Just barely," he said. "Gracy, can you treat him first, please?"

I looked at Ace a little hesitant to answer. I turned to Lami.

'Ace, is better off than Jinbei. He has second-degree burns,' Lami told me.

"Fine, but you need to eat Ace," I commanded. "Lami, go get Sabo. He'll wanna show Jinbei around the new town."

'Fine, but who will help you?' Lami asked, getting ready to leave.

"I'll have to use my flames for now but I'll make Ace help if I have to," I replied.

Lami left after that. I got up and walked over to Jinbei, and felt around on his arms and chest. I knew if he was burned that mad, that these would be where it was. Ace is a far fighter unless he wants to get away.

"Hello, My name is Gracy, I'll be looking after your and Ace's wounds," I said, getting out my medical kit, and looking at Ace. "However Ace, I'm still mad at you, so I would be ready for pain if I was you."

I start working on Jinbei's burns, and after I'm done he wakes up.

"Why did you patch me up?" He asked, looking at the bandages.

I didn't answer, and just walking over to where Ace was eating.

"Because, it was all a misunderstanding, and he asked me to," I told him, tripping over a small rock.

 _Shit, I'm getting too tired. My flames are wearing out, and my head hurts too bad to use Haki right now._ I thought, turning to sit on my ass.

"Ace, I'm getting tired and Lami is gone to get Sabo," I said, hoping he would get my hint.

"Shit Gracy, You idiot," Ace yelled, getting up and limping over to me. "Why didn't you say something before you fell?"

"Because, I need to work on making it stronger and last longer if I wanna go stay with Luffy," I yelled, holding my hand out. "It lasted till now, and that three days longer than a few months ago.

"That might be true, but what if we were in trouble?" He asked, pulling me close to him to walk back to his pile of food.

"I would have had Lami with me then," I said, rolling my eyes.

We both forgot about Jinbei there for a minute. He just watched what was going on.

"What happened to her?" Jinbei asked, sounding concerned for me.

"It was an accident long ago, and it caused me to lose my eyesight," I told him, while Ace hit my head. "Oww. Ace, we can trust him!"

"You don't know that, or did you forget," Ace yelled, placing me on his lap. "We have been fighting for the last few days."

I just roll my eyes again and get to work on Ace's had two cracked ribs, a small concussion and a cut on his arm. If they had fought any longer he might have lost.

"True, but he had some may openings to hurt you and he didn't," I said angrily, pulling the wrap around his arm hard. "Besides, Lami said he was cool looking.

"Shit, you are too much like Luffy sometimes," Ace yelled, pulling his arm away from me.

"Hey Gracy, is Ace okay?" Sabo asked, running to hug us.

"Yes, just two cracked ribs, a concussion and a cut on his arm," I answered. "Jinbei got it worse, but Ace just won by like five seconds."

"So, how are you?" He questioned, looking me over. "Ace only makes you sit on his lap if something is wrong."

"I'm fine, just tired," I said, laying my head on Ace's shoulder. "I can go for a few weeks now, before getting tired."

"Awesome, you getting close to being a month," Sabo yelled, looking over at Jinbei.

"Sabo, I think he would feel better seeing the townspeople and the Mayer are alive," Ace said, holding me tighter.

"Ace," I yelled, trying to get air in my lounges. "Can't breath!"

"Is that true Mr. Jinbei?" Sabo asked. "If so, I wouldn't mind taking you to them."

"That would be nice. I would like to know what happened here," Jinbei said, getting up.

Sabo and Jinbei left to see the townspeople. Ace fell asleep, with my head on his shoulder. What Ace and I didn't know was Whitebeard had just gotten there, and Jinbei was the only person who could have helped us.

 **Whitebeard's POV:**

"Pops, there are people on the other side of the trees over there," Marco said, pointing in front of the ship.

"Than that's where we start, with finding out what happened here," I said, jumping off The Moby Dick and walking over to where Marco pointed. "We all know the government never get anything right."

My commanders and I walked over to see two brats sitting by a fire. One was sleep while the other was just staring at nothing.

"You brats the ones that burned the town," I asked, walking over to them.

The girl looked up at me and kicked the boy who's las she was in awake.

"Ace, Get Up," She whispered loudly, pulling out knives.

"Ugh, I just went to sleep Grace," said the boy, rolling over.

"Well, we just got here, and Pops here asked you a question," someone said, sounding annoyed.

"Pops?" asked the girl.

"Do you not know who we are?" asked another one of my commanders.

I saw the girl look done at the cat and talk to it.

"Lami, who is here?" she whispered so only the cat could hear, but I heard because I was the closest to them.

"What! Whitebeard!" She yelled, putting up her knives. "Why, did you not tell me sooner? I'm too tired to use anything right now!"

"Is she yelling at the cat," Marco asked.

I looked to see the boy get up at her yelling my name.

"Lami, go get Sabo. I'll stay with Gracy while you're gone," said the boy, placing the girl out his lap and standing in front of her.

"Ace, you're still too weak from the fight with Jinbei, to do anything," The girl yelled, grabbing his hand.

"I know, but you're too tired because I was too careless, so let me handle fighting him," Ace said, placing his hand on her's to move it. "Besides, I was wanting to fight him anyways and now's my chance."

The Ace kid's arm turned to fire, and he started to attack me. He must have seen he was going to lose because he makes a wall of flames and cuts our view of the girl off.

"Running away are you," I said teasingly.

"No, I'm letting everyone else get away, but I'm sure one or two won't be happy," he replied irritated.

It wasn't long after the wall was up that we heard yelling and cursing. I looked at the wall to see someone jumping through it.

"Ace, you idiot," yelled the girl. "I Am Too Tired For This Shit."

She landed just as I hit Ace to the ground.

 **Sabo's POV:**

"We have been working to get everything back to normal," I had told Jinbei as Lami came running into the cave, everyone had been hiding in for the past week or so.

"What happened now, Lami?" I asked, knowing something was wrong.

 _Wait, I can't hear Lami. Hopefully, they attach a note to his collar._ I thought, picking him up.

"So, he did show up," I said, running out the cave.

Jinbei followed and so did the Mayor.

"Who's here?" They asked.

"Whitebeard," I yelled, running faster, getting ready to fight.

When we got to the place Gracy and Ace was, he had a wall of fire going and she was fixing to jump in the fire.

"Gracy, don't you're still tired from earlier," I screamed, trying to stop her, but when I was close enough to grab her she jumped into the fire.

 _I hate them so much right now. Who knows what's happening over there._ I thought, grabbing Lami to keep him from getting burned trying to jump or fly over the wall of flames.

"Lami, stop before you get hurt, and we can't help them at all," I said, trying to calm him down. "Hopefully they are safe and she doesn't get any more hurt."

 **Gracy's POV:**

 _I should be okay enough to use a little Haki. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?_ I wondered, jumping into Aces wall of flames.

"Ace, you idiot. I Am Too Tired For This Shit," I yelled, landing on my ass as Ace was knocked to the ground. "Ace, are you okay?"

"Brat, he's fine, just passed out after I hit him," said the tall man in front of me.

 _Wow, he has to be Whitebeard._ I thought, looking up at him.

"We just wanna know what happened here,yoi," said someone from behind Whitebeard.

'Gracy, are you okay?' I could here Lami ask me from behind the firewall.

"I'm fine, but Ace is on the ground and not moving," I answered back.

"WHAT!" Sabo yelled.

 _I can see him passing back and forth now._ I pictured, laughing.

I shook my head to focus on what's at hand. _Right, now all that mattered was getting to Ace, and making sure he is okay._ I said to myself.

"Ugh, how hard did you hit him?" I asked, squatting down to feel Aces sides.

"Um, Pops hit him hard enough to smack him out of the air, that's all," said someone walking of from behind Whitebeard.

 _He's the same guy that said something earlier._ I thought to myself. _Ace's ribs are broken now and his concussion is worse._

"Well Mr. Whitebeard, I can only tell you some of what happened, but I'll only do it if you let the Spade Pirates go," I said, sitting down beside Ace."Plus, Ace need medical attention that we can't give him on our ship."

"Pops, is that a good idea, yoi?" asked the guy from before.

"Yes Marco, it is. She just wants what's best for her captain's health and fellow crew, and we need to know what happened," said Whitebeard. "Also, since you know who I am, care to tell me your name?"

"I'm Monkey D Gracy, also know as Bloody Knives Gracy," I explained, picking up Ace by his arm.

"Pops, she took out a whole Marine ship on her own,yoi, and it said she was only 14 at the time," said Marco. "And, that was just a year ago."

Whitebeard didn't say anything after that.

"So, people do know who I am," I said. " Maybe, Ace and Sabo were right. I need to learn to not tell people my name, but I can tell you mean no harm unless we did wrong which we haven't."

 **~On The Moby Dick~**

They showed me to the infirmary, and I got to work on Ace. After I was done Marco told me Whitebeard wanted to see me in his room.

"This ship is huge," I exclaimed, feeling a headache coming.

"Yeah, it is. Has to be to hold over 1,000 people, yoi," Marco replied, walking down the hall.

I couldn't keep using my Haki anymore than I already had today, so I was forced to return to snapping.

 **~Flashback~**

It had been a few years since losing my eyesight, and Sabo had been reading about ways for me to do everything again. The first way we learned for me to move around was making a noise or something to head where this where. However, I was having trouble with it.

"Gracy, it says that it has to be something like a click or snapping sound," Sabo said, holding my arm so I didn't fall over the obstacle they made for me.

"Ugh, I can't do this," I yelled, flopping to the ground. "It's too hard!"

"What doesn't Grace try snapping, if clicking no work," Luffy exclaimed, using Luffy logic.

"Why is it Lu always makes things sound easier than it really is?" I asked, getting back up and getting ready to snap my fingers.

"Because to him, it is. We might be too smart, or at least that's how he makes everyone feel," Ace replied.

I started the obstacle over and used snapping to go through it this time, and it worked, I got it done in 30 minutes.

"Now, all I need to work on is running not walking," I said, smiling for what felt like the first time in weeks.

That year we also learned another way for me to get around. I was also getting confused on how all these books about this stuff was at our tree house.

"Gracy, this one says that we all can use it, but Ace and I decided that only you need to learn it, right now," Sabo told me. "What it says to do is to have someone hit you or try to and use Haki to dodge it."

"What was Haki again?" I asked, looking up at him.

"It something everyone can use but not everyone knows how. It's like some power. There are three forms of Haki, but only one in a million people has all three," He explained.

"Alright let's get this over with," I replied.

It took me a week to get it down, but I couldn't use it for long. A few months later I was good enough to start practicing with my knives again, and by the time Ace, Sabo and I were ready to leave I could hit the bullseye on nine out of ten.

 **~End Flashback~**

I ran into a few people still, but after a while, I stopped walking.

 _I'm so tired. I'll just ask this Marco dude to help me._ I concluded in my head as I pulled on his arm to get his attention.

 **(One Piece [ AMV ] Younger Dreams)**


	6. Ch4

**"Talking" Thinking 'Lami Talking'**

 **~On The Moby Dick~**

 **No One's POV:**

Gracy and Ace are now with Whitebeard, and right now she is walking with Marco to go to Whitebeard's room and talk. As they were walking Gracy felt tired so she had to stop using Haki and has to use her old way of getting around. She felt like people were looking at her and felt shy, so she stopped walking and pulled on Marco's sleeve.

 **Marco's POV:**

As we were walking down the hall to Pops' room, I could hear someone snapping. I look around to find out who and saw that everyone was looking at us. I look back a little to see her snapping her fingers and moving out of the way of some stuff in the hall.

 _Why is she snapping her fingers to move around things, yoi?_ I wondered, feeling someone pull my sleeve. _She couldn't be blind not with how she worked on Ace or jumped through the flames._

"You okay, yoi?" I asked Gracy when I felt her pull on my shirt.

"I'm fine, but you are going to walk me to Whitebeard's room, right?" She wondered aloud, looking down at the floor, blushing.

"Yes, Pops said it was okay for me to sit in, while you talk to him," I answered. "You need something, yoi?"

"Can you help me walk there? I'm feeling tired and can't walk there myself," Gracy said, blushing.

"Um...Sure, yoi, but why do you need help?" I inquired, feeling her grab ahold of my arm. "If you don't mind me asking.

"I'll explain it all soon," she told me, letting me lead the way.

We finally get to Pops' room and she let go of my arm.

"Marco, I see you finally made it," Pops said, with a hidden question.

"Sorry, it took so long, it was my fault," Gracy divulged, sitting on the floor, looking tired.

 _She must really be tired, maybe I should have let her sleep a little before coming here._ I thought, finally getting a good look at her.

"Cheeky Brat, it's okay," Pops admitted. "You sure you're okay enough to talk, you look about ready to faint?"

"I'm Fine," she yelled. "I just used too much of... um... I can't tell you that."

"You know, you can here to talk right, yoi?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her statement.

"Yeah I know, but I can only tell you so much. Also, I can only tell you my parts of our story," she reviled, looking kinda sad. "Besides, it's up to them if they trust you, but my trust first will move theirs along faster."

What we didn't know was the truth in her statement.

"Before, I start I do have one question," she said.

"And, what would that be, yoi?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"What is it you want with Ace?" She asked, looking to Pops. "It's a little weird for a caption, let alone one or the four Emperors to let another pirate captain on their ship."

I looked up at Pops, thinking the same thing. _Why did Pops let them on the ship so easy?_

"Ghahaha... You're right I do want something from him, and that's to become one of my suns," Pops answered.

"Hahaha… your a funny caption," she said, smiling up at Pops. "So, I'll tell you one thing that will help. He will not just join cause you ask. He has a question about himself, he wants to be answered. That's all I can say about it. Also, he won't join without mine and another person's okay, but I like you already, so you are a third of the way there."

 **Gracy's POV:**

"What would you like to know about?" I asked, wanting to get this over with and back to Ace.

"Let's start with what happened on the island," Whitebeard replied. "And we will go from there."

"Alright," I said. "We had left the winter island and someone told us if Ace was wanting to fight you, our best bet was the Island we were just on. When we got here a week ago some pirates were terrorizing the villagers, and I couldn't stand by and let people get hurt. So, I talked Ace and Sabo into helping them, well it was more like I jumped in and they followed."

"What, You blindly jumped in to help people? Why, yoi? Marco questioned. "Are you crazy."

"Well, it wasn't smart but people were getting hurt and the last time something like this was going on I was too small to help," I yelled, getting frustrated with everyone telling me how stupid and idiotic it was to just jump in and help. "It wasn't like it was the first time I had done this."

"What about the village and the people?" asked Whitebeard. "I sent one of my suns to check it out and it was destroyed."

"Sorry about that, we tend to get a little carried away when one of us gets hurt," I told him laughing nervously. "The townspeople are safe. Sabo is helping them, but Right now I think he's working out a plan to get here. He won't be happy with me or Ace when he gets here either."

 _Man, I'm so dead if I don't pass out first._ I fearfully thought, crying a little

"At least they are safe. However, I would like to know why you didn't listen to your caption," Whitebeard wondered aloud.

"Ugh, Ace and Sabo aren't my captions. I'm just staying with them, till my other brother leaves home at 17," I answered his unsaid question.

"Who's your brother, yoi? Marco asked, looking curious.

"Well Ace and Sabo are my older brothers, but I have a twin brother who is back on our home island," I said, felling of my hat. "Anything else, you wanna know?"

"Yes, yoi," Marco said. "How did you get the scar on your face? Also, why where you snapping, in the hall earlier? You said you would tell me when we got in here."

 _Man, I was hoping he forgot about that and wouldn't ask._ I whined to myself.

"It happened when I was seven," I answered, thinking back on that day and feeling of my scars. "It was the first time I ever jumped in _blindly_ to save someone."

 **~Flashback~**

It had been a few years since I was kidnapped and hurt. We had become brothers and sister since then and moved out of The Dadan Family Hut into our tree house. We were looking for supplies to fix up the house.A storm had hit the night before and our home wasn't prepared enough for it.

"Ace, this is all your fault," I complained. "You are the one that wanted to move out so fast, we didn't have time to make sure it would last through a storm."

"Tch. Whatever Gracy," Ace remarked, back to me as we walked to the Gray Terminal.

"Sado, what all do we need?" I asked, carrying a still sleeping Luffy.

"I want a telescope," Luffy said, finally waking up.

"You idiot, what are we going to do with a telescope?" Ace questioned Luffy as I put him on the ground.

"We need wood for the roof, and something to cover the windows so we won't get as wet next time," Sabo answered, ignoring Luffy and Ace fighting over why/why not to get a telescope. "Also I'll see if I can find a telescope for Luffy, I think it would be fun to use one."

When we got to the Gray Terminal we split up to look for the stuff we needed. I little while later I heard some commotion and went to see what it was, and when I got there Sabo was being held by Goa Kingdom guards and the Bluejam Pirates had Ace and Luffy. Sabo's dad had paid them to take him back home after five years. When I was about to help another guard grabbed me. Sabo's dad ordered them to kill us.

"No father stop. I'll go if you let them go unharmed," Sabo yelled, grabbing his dad's arm.

"Sabo, you can't go back with him. What about your freedom?" I asked.

"My freedom means nothing without you guys," He said, walking back to, Goa Kingdom with his dad.

We thought of a plan to get him back, and it took a week for us to get everything ready. I went to town to try and find Sabo, while Ace keep Luffy busy. When I got there The Celestial Dragon was making his way to, Goa Kingdom, so I tried to hurry, but what I didn't know was Sabo was already out in the ocean sailing to get away. Next thing I know is he was shot at by The Celestial Dragon.

"Sabo, look out!" I yelled, jumping off the cliff into the water.

By the time the second shot went off I jumped up in the way and was hit. Sabo was okay enough to pull us ashore, and Dogar carried us back to the bandit hut.

"You kids will be the death of us bandits," He said while carrying us.

When we got to the hut the bandits lived in, Ace and Luffy were there. I didn't wake up until a week or two later.

"Where am I?" I asked, setting up on the futon.

"Gracy, you're awake! I'll go get Ace and Luffy," Sabo said sounding excited.

"Wait, Sabo why is it dark in here? Is it night time?" I wondered aloud.

"Gracy it's early in the morning, and the lights are on," he explained sadly. "I'll get Dadan first than Ace and Luffy.

A little while later, Dadan walked in and explained that the debris from the second canon fire cut my eye so bad that I wouldn't be able to see anymore, so I worked on other ways to see.

 **~End Flashback~**

"One of the ways I learned to walk around again was by clicking my tough or snapping. Another way was using Observation Haki, but I didn't learn that till I was 12. However, a year ago I found out that the Flame-Flame Fruit lets me see shapes if I use it just right. I'm still working on how to use that one, without passing out," I explained.

"So, earlier when we were walking here, you had to use snapping because you are too tired to use anything else, right?" Marco questioned.

"Yeah, sorry I've been told I'm too stubborn to know when to stop," I told him. "I had been with Ace because he and Jinbei had just stopped fighting."

When we finally get done talking, I head back to the infirmary. As I was walking there I ran into someone.

"Ugh... Sorry," I yelled, falling on my ass. "I didn't know you were there."

"It's alright, I'm not hurt," the guy I ran into said. "However, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I replied, standing back up. "My names Gracy, what's your name?"

"I'm Thatch, the fourth division commander, and head chef," He said, I could hear the pride in his voice. "If you need anything food wise just ask for me and I'll get it."

"Thanks, Thatchy," I announced, smiling up at him. "I am getting kinda hungry."

"Well, I'm fixing to serve food," He proclaimed. "Would you like to come eat with us, or do you wanna sit with Ace?"

"Well, the doctor said it would be a while before he got up, so I guess I'll eat with you all for today," I replied, smiling and holding out my hand. "Do you mind showing me the way?"

"Sure," Thatch said, taking my hand and heading to what I guessed was the place they ate at.

When we got Thatch went to serve the food, so I had to use a little of my fire to find a seat. As I was walking to sit someone poked my shoulder, making me jump.

"You can sit with me,yoi, I know you wanna keep your _problem_ to yourself," Marco said, holding out his arm for me to hold on to.

"Thank you, I would love to eat with you," I replied, smiling at him and holding onto his arm. "Some guy name Thatch walked me here, but I lost him after we got in here. Also, I'm not hiding my _problem_ , I don't care if all the commanders know because you can't always be around to help me."

"True, but are you sure?" Marco inquired, helping me sit down.

"Yeah, it would make things easier, and I could get to know everyone," I replied. "Plus, Lami isn't here to help me around."

"Who's Lami?" Marco asked, sitting down.

"He's the cat that was with me," I said. "We saved him a year ago when I got my bounty. He has one too, _Shockwave Lami_."

"So, that's why you attacked the marine ship alone," he projected loudly.

Thatch brought out the food after that, and we all ate. After eating I went back to the infirmary to sleep.

"Pops wouldn't mind giving you a room," Thatch said, helping me walk down the stairs.

"I know, but I wanna be with my brother," I exclaimed. "We've always shared a room and bed since I can remember."

He left after helping me, I walked over to Ace's bed and sat down.

"Ace, I really like it here, and I just know you would too if you weren't a stubborn ass," I told him before falling asleep.

 **~Week Later~**

I have been here for a week and Sabo or Lami hasn't made it here yet.

I hope one of them gets here soon. I don't know how much longer I'll last. I thought, feeling worn out and hurting.

I started using my Haki after the first few days here, got tired of running into the walls and people. My flames have been acting up all week, I felt like they were fixing to have me pass out from overuse.

 **Lami's POV:**

It had been a week since Gracy and Ace went with Whitebeard, and Sabo was about to lose it. I just landed on The Moby Dick an hour ago, and couldn't find Gracy anywhere. I was sneaking around in the shadows till someone seen me.

"Hey, is that a cat?" yelled someone, standing a few feet away from me.

I sent a shockwave to knock him out of my way and took off running.

'Gracy where are you,' I screamed, running below deck and into a random room.

"Lami, when did you get here?" Gracy asked me, looking too tired to still be awake.

'I just got here, and we need to hurry,' I said. 'Sabo is on his way here, and we are mad at you both.'

"Yeah, I figured Y'all would be, but Ace was hurt and I couldn't let him get taken alone," she explained, getting up from her seat beside Ace.

'You don't look too good,' I told her. 'You look pale.'

"I'm fi..." She was going to say, till she passed out.

'Dammit!' I yelled, catching her before she hit the ground.

When I about had her back into her seat, a guy with chef's clothes on walked in with food.

"Ah. How did you get here?" the guy asked me, yelling. "What happened to Gracy?"

He helped me set her back in the chair the left. A few minutes later the same guy came running back in with another guy with blonde hair.

He must be Marco. I thought, studying what they look like.

"What happened?" Marco questioned, checking on Gracy.

I growled at him, and he back up from Gracy a little.

"Thatch, what is that?" Marco asked, pointing at me.

"I don't know. It was in here when I got back with her food, but it was trying to get Gracy back in her seat," Thatch told him.

"Wait, you must be Lami, yoi," Marco said, looking at me.

Gracy must not have told them much. I wondered, jumping up in Gracy's lap.

They look over Gracy and mover her to a bed by Ace.

"She's fine, just too tired for overusing her flames and Haki," said a doctor.

I stayed with her the whole time. However, after a few hours, everyone left in a hurry. It was night time so Sabo must have finally gotten there.

 **Sabo's POV:**

I finally got to The Moby Dick. Lami had left in the morning to go find the ship, and I used his Vivre card.

I've got to find Gracy and Lami first than Ace. I thought, planning out how I was going to do this without getting caught.

Lami's Vivre card led me to a door on the deck, but when I opened it, and two of the Whitebeard commanders were walking out. I had to think fast, so I just hit the one closest to me.

"The Hell," yelled to one I hit.

"Thatch, you okay?" asked the other commander. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Mr. Commander, I'm here to get back what you stole from me and my crew," I answered running pasted them.

As I was running down the hallway I heard a commotion going on a few yards ahead of me.

Ace must have just woke up. I should go check on him first. I thought, running towards the noise.

When I got to the room all the noise was coming from, I saw Ace was awake and Gracy was passed out.

That must have been what set him off. I contemplated, walking into the room.

"Ace, she's fine just passed out, now you need to calm down so I can get us all out of here and back to our ship," I calmly said, trying to get him to listen.

"Sabo? When did you get here?" Ace asked, putting his flames out.

"I just got here," I exclaimed. "I think we should hurry. They are going to know you are up and that I'm here by now. I ran into two commanders on the way here."

"I'll carry Gracy since my fire can't hurt her, and you fight better when you can use both hands," Ace said, putting her on his back. "Lami can protect our backside while we run."

However, what we didn't know was that our plan wasn't going to work. Gracy apparently had told them something's about us, and it helped them in catching us. When we got up on deck the two commanders I ran into were there and so was Whitebeard.

"Cheeky brats," said Whitebeard. "Did you think they were just gonna let you leave?"

"I was hoping so, but I see that was wishful thinking," I replied, holding my pipe tighter. "Ace, you stay back this time you just woke up, and we can risk her getting any more hurt than she might already be."

"Tch, fine, but you get hit more than ten times I'm jumping in and Lami's watching her," Ace said, sitting down against the wall, he looked to be calm but he was on guard.

As I was fighting I was also watching to see if Gracy was going to wake up soon or not. I didn't know if she was going to be fine or not. She was pretty much out ship doctor since the last one quit.

 **Ace's POV:**

"Ace, when did you get up?" Gracy asked, setting up on my lap. "Oh, Sabo's here too. Lami said they were pissed at us, so I would do as he says for now."

"I just woke up a little while ago," I said, looking at her. "Grace, why did you pass out, _again?"_

"You and Sabo know how I am, I wouldn't let anyone help me after a few days rest," she replied, laying her head on my shoulder. "Now, I'm still sleeping so night Ace."

She fell back asleep and I just watched Sabo fight off the few pirates who tried to get close to us.

"Whitebeard, we just wanna leave," he yelled. "Why won't you let us?"

"Because, that brat there has opened my eyes and now I don't want just Ace to join I want you to join to Sabo," Whitebeard answered, pointing to me and Gracy.

 _I don't need a father! I have all the family I need with Sabo, Luffy, and Gracy._ I yelled in my head standing up.

"Sabo, I'm joining you!" I screamed, getting into a defensive stance.

"But, what about Gracy?" Sabo asked, jumping beside me.

"She just woke up but fell back asleep, she just overused everything," I replied. "Besides, Lami is watching her.

 **~Few Days Later~**

Well, we lost the fight, but Gracy is finally awake and really mad at us.

"I can't believe you guy did that!' She yelled, pacing back and forth in our room. "I even told you I liked it here!"

"Yeah, I know but we can't trust them. What if are they are like _Him_ ," I said pissed.

"Well, I'm tired of thinking every pirate crew we come across is like _Him_ ," she screamed, walking out the door and slamming it shut."

I just look at the door and sit on the bed.

 _Tch, she is getting to be a lot like Luffy._ I thought, hearing the door open to reveal Sabo.

"What did you do now?" He asked, closing the door. "She is up deck cursing up a storm. Poor Lami is trying to keep the deck from burning."

"I compared Whitebeard to _Him,"_ I replied, laying down.

"Well, you shouldn't. We both know her and Luffy can tell a person's intentions from one look or whatever it is," Sabo said, playing with my hair.

I fell asleep not long after that. However, when I got up Gracy was back in the room. I told her I would try to be nicer but I still wanted Whitebeard's head.

"You know he wants you as his son, and I think he wouldn't care who you're dad was," Gracy said falling asleep.

 _I wonder if she is right. Maybe I could find my answer here, but for now, I'm going to stick to what I'm doing._ I thought, going up on deck.

When I got there I tried to get Whitebeard's head with an ax. However, he flicked me into the railing again so I just sat there. A little while later the guy named Marco brought me food.

"Why does he call you his suns?" I asked as he started to walk away.

"Hmm… Because it makes us feel better and he's our true father no matter who our real family is," he answered. "What about you, yoi? I can tell you want a place to belong and he no, we are offering you one along with your brother and sister."

"I uh... I'm not sure who to trust after what happened to us, and I don't need a _father!"_ I replied angrily. "Gracy likes it here but she'll be leaving two years."

"I know, she told us her story," he said. "However, she thought it was wrong to tell your's and Sabo's."

 **(One Piece ASMV: Merry - Let Her Go)**


	7. Ch5

**"Talking" Thinking 'Lami Talking'**

 **~Two Years Later~**

 **No One's POV:**

They have been with Whitebeard for two years now. Ace finally stopped trying to kill him and joined and not long after Sabo joined also. They both got tattoos, Ace's tattoo is on his back and Sabo's is on his chest. Gracy has three tattoos she wants, but it's a rule on The Moby Dick, you have to wait till you 17 to get your tattoo. However, today she turns 17, and she couldn't wait, but because they were a surprise for her brothers she had to ask Marco to go with her.

 **Gracy's POV:**

I woke up early and snuck out of mine and my brothers' room.

'Where are you going Gracy?' Lami asked when I walked by him.

"To see Marco, I have something to ask him," I said, opening the door. "Keep an eye on them. Today I get my tattoos, and one of them is a surprise for them."

'Okay, but be careful,' Lami told me, going back to sleep.

Ace and Sabo should sleep till breakfast is served, so they should sleep for about four or five more hours. I pondered, walking to Marco's room.

I knocked on the door, knowing he would be up by now.

"Marco, I need to ask you something," I yelled, barging into his room.

"What? Gracy, what do you need?" He asked not even looking up from his paperwork to talk. "I'm kinda busy."

"Well, today I turn 17 and I wanna get my tattoo before Ace and Sabo get up," I said, sitting on his bed. "Plus, Thatch said I shouldn't go alone, and I don't trust him to no lie about if it looks good or not. I can't ask Ace or Sabo, because I'm getting another one that is a surprise for them, and Lami is watching them to keep them out of Izo's room while he does my tattoos."

"Fine, yoi," He replied. "I'll go, but I'm not helping you if they find out you are going without one of them."

"Ugh, I can handle them," I yelled. "Besides, Lami is watching them and he's better at distracting people than Thatch is."

We got up and left for Izo's room. He always gets up early. He told me it had something to do with the hours it takes to look beautiful, but I'm not so sure.

"You sure you wanna get them all at once?" Marco asked when we got close to Izo's room.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving here soon and Izo is the only person I trust to do my tattoos," I replied. "Luffy should be leaving today. I can't wait to be with him again."

"He's your twin right, yoi?" he questioned, knocking on the door.

"One minute," Izo yelled.

"Right," I answered as Izo opened the door.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"She came to get Pops' mark and a few more tattoos," Marco replied before I could.

"And he's here to help with getting what I want," I said, pointing at Marco.

"When did you turn 17?" Izo inquired.

"Today, Ace and Sabo also didn't know I'm here so I would like to get it done before breakfast," I told him, walking over to the table. "If you can?"

"If!" He yelled, walking over to me. "I would say, I could if they aren't too hard or big."

"She wants three of them,yoi," Marco said, sitting down.

"Yeah but they are small," I retorted. " And for Pops' mark, I want the one Ace and Sabo got but on my left upper arm."

"What else do you want?" Izo asked, getting out his ink and stuff.

"I want ASLG on my right upper arm. The A I want to be yellow and red. The S, I want to look like metal. The L, I want to be baby blue, and the G, I want a crown on top and it to be purple," I said in response. "The last one I want the same G, a blue & sign, and a black L made of feathers."

"Wow, you did really know what you wanted," Izo said, getting everything ready. "Where do you want the G & L?"

"I want it on my left thigh, to cover up some of the scar, on my leg," I replied, looking at my leg and rubbing the scar.

"You never told us how you got that scar, yoi," Marco claimed as he got up to sit next to me.

"Oh, it happened when I was seven," I exclaimed, laying my head on his shoulder.

"What! How?" Izo asked, yelling and getting started on my right arm.

"I was kidnapped by some pirates, Ace stole money from," I explained. "Really He and Sabo weren't my brothers at the time, and Ace was always trying to kill Luffy and me."

"So, the overprotective of anything you do, Ace tried to kill you when you were seven and he was 10?" Izo wondered aloud.

"Yes, one time he used a big boulder to try and squish us, but Luffy is made of rubber and I jumped out of the way," I replied. "Anyways, they tortured me for days, but on the last bday he was going to kill me but Ace, Sabo, and Luffy jumped through the wall to save me. When they did he was in the middle of swinging his sword at me, but was startled by their entry that he missed and cut my leg."

"Wow, that's just crazy," Izo yelled, getting up and moving to my left. "I'm done with your right arm, now I'm going to start on your left."

"I wanna see it," I said excitedly with a twinkle in my eyes.

"Marco, how is she going to see it?" Izo asked; I could feel how upset it was making him.

"I just need to move my left hand over it while it on fire," I explained. "It's how I got to see Ace and Sabo's tattoos."

 **~Flashback~**

We had been on The Moby Dick for a few months now. Sabo was starting thinking staying wasn't a bad idea either. Ace was still trying to attack Whitebeard but had slowed down a little after talking to Marco. Lami and I were just lazing about and pranking anyone we could.

"Lami, do you think Ace will ever stop and just join already?" I asked him laying on the figurehead.

'I don't know,' he replied, laying his head on my chest. 'You did notices he hasn't been attacking as much, right?'

"Yeah, I did," I said, closing my eyes. "However, he could just be getting bored."

As I was falling asleep, I heard someone fall overboard. A few seconds later I heard another splash.

Ace must have been hit overboard, again. Sabo must have jumped in after him. When will he learn? I thought to myself, getting up.

"Well, there goes my nap," I thought aloud, walking to the side of the boat, I felt Sabo climbing up on.

"Really Grace, a nap is what you were worried about not me?" Ace asked, getting mad.

"I walked over here, didn't I!" I screamed at him. "Besides, ain't it about time you just accept his offer and stay. It's safe here and no one has hurt us in the months we've been here."

"She's right Ace," Sabo added, flopping beside him on the deck. "Plus, I'm tired of fishing your hammer ass out the sea, and I think it's a good idea to stay also."

"Fine," Ace yelled, storming off to Whitebeard's room.

He was gone for a few hours and we were getting worried. However, by dinner time he has in the cafeteria eating without his shirt.

"Ace, where have you been?" Sabo asked, stomping over to him. "Gracy and I have been worried. First, you stomp off, and then you're gone for the rest of the day until dinner time."

"Well, I talked to Pops, then went and got this," Ace replied, jumping up from the table and turning around. "What you think?"

Pops? Did Ace just say Pops? I asked myself, thinking it over.

"Lami did he really just say Pops?" I asked him whispering so only he could hear.

'Yes, and he got a tattoo on his back to prove it," Lami told he in shock.

"Sabo, whats going on?" I asked, getting up.

"He finally came to his senses and accepted Whitebeard's offer," Sabo said, holding my hand. "However he was stupid in getting a tattoo this big. It was bad enough he has his name on his arm."

"What really?!" I screamed, jumping on Ace. "Ace that's amazing. I'm so glad we finally have a real father figure and don't our deadbeats."

"Yeah, I know Grace," Ace said, hugging me back. "However, I told Pops about my real dad now it's your turn. He should know what he's getting into having us three here."

"You told Pops about your dad?" Sabo asked shocked.

"Yes and you just called him Pops," Ace said with a smug look on his face. "Besides, it's like Grace said, 'We can trust them.'"

"Fine but unlike you I'm not shy to tell people about my dad," I said, letting go of Ace.

'Really Gracy you're just going to tell everyone,' Lami asked, sounding worried for me.

"Yes, Lami I am," I replied. "Now can you help me? I wanna rest a little."

'What do you need?' He asked.

"Where is Pops?" I questioned him in his ear.

'He is sitting to the right of the doors," Lami told me.

"Thanks, Lami," I yelled, running over to Pops.

"Hey, Pops seeing as Ace finally accepted your offer," I said, looking up at him. "Sabo and I have something to tell you also."

"Ghahah… What is it my daughter," He asked laughing.

"Well, it's about who my family is," I replied as Sabo walked up beside me.

"And about who I was before becoming a pirate," he added.

I could feel everyone staring at us and it was making me nervous.

"Ugh... Sabo can go first," I said, sitting on the floor.

"Ace, Gracy might have another fit if you don't hold her again," Sabo teased.

"Haha… very funny Sabo, but I told Ace I need to learn to get over feeling people judging eyes," I said, every word laced with venom.

Ace walked up beside us and picked me up. I was going to use Haki to make him put me down when I felt my flames go up to his back.

"Ace, why did you get a tattoo that big?" I asked, hitting his head.

"Grace, how did you see it?" He questioned, setting me down. "Also that hurt!"

"My flames let me see it," I explained. "Plus, you didn't have to pick me up."

"Would you to stop arguing for one minute, so Gracy can tell Pops about her family," Sabo yelled hitting us both.

"I hate you, Sabo," I said, pouting.

"Tch, Fine," Ace replied.

"My dad is Monkey D Dragon and his father is Monkey D Garp," I said still pouting. "And my twin brother's name is Monkey D Luffy."

After that everyone was quiet till Thatch screamed something about how crazy my family was. However, Pops told me that to him all he cared about was, who I was. Later that night after supper Sabo came to our room without his shirt and Ace saw his new tattoo.

"So, you are going to stay?" Ace asked.

"Yes," was all Sabo said.

"I wanna see you tattoo Sabo," I yelled, jumping out of my bed. "Where did you get it?"

He moved my hand to his chest, and I saw it was the same as Ace's. After that, I went to sleep.

 **~End Flashback~**

Izo let go of my left hand and let me look at the tattoo he had already done.

"Oh My God! Izo it's amazing," I yelled. "It's just what I wanted, thank you."

"Well, you're welcome," Izo said. "Now give me back you left arm."

"Hey, Marco why you been so quiet?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I just thinking,yoi," He replied.

"About what?" I questioned. "I brought you here to keep me company because I know Izo likes to not talk while he's working."

"About how you can be so happy with everything that's been done and trough at you," he replied.

"I'm not always happy," I said, frowning. "I have panic attacks and nightmares all the time, but I've been working on it."

"What panic attacks, Gracy why didn't you tell any of us?" Marco asked worriedly.

"Because it's bad enough you all keep an eye on me when we fight because I'm blind," I answered. "I already have two brothers that do enough to keep me from having them. However, the nightmares are what I can't keep under control."

"What are they about?" He inquired.

"How I lost my eyesight and when I was kidnapped," I said, looking up at the ceiling. "I can't see anymore but those days are forever in my memory, and nothing stops them from popping in my head when I'm sleeping."

 **~Later At Breakfast~**

 _Man, Izo said the pain in my leg would stop after walking here but it hasn't. I guess I'll have a limp all day._ I wondered to myself, trying to feel for Ace and Sabo.

"Gracy, where have you been?" Ace asked me hugging me from behind. "You weren't in our room when we got up. Lami said you were at, the figurehead when you weren't there. He's been sending me and Sabo on a wild goose chase all morning."

"I asked him to," I replied. "Did you forget what today is?"

"Ugh, no," He said. "That's why we were looking for you!"

"Well, you should have known where I was them," I said, walking with a limp to sit down.

 **Ace's POV:**

I was pissed at Gracy, Sabo and I have been looking for her all morning. Today is her and Luffy's birthday, and we wanted to be with her when she got her tattoo.

"You already got your tattoo?" Sabo asked, sitting beside me.

"What?" I yelled. "Grace, we wanted to go with you."

"I know, but I had a few more I wanted to get and you guys would have said no if you knew where one of them was," she said, sitting down in my lap.

 _She was limping when I walked up behind her. Maybe, one of them was a scar cover up?_ I wondered, wrapping my arms around her.

"You cover up your scar, didn't you?" I questioned.

"Yes, and Izo did an amazing job on it," Gracy said, rubbing her thigh. "However, I got three tattoos, not just two."

"What all did you get?" Sabo asked.

"Well, I got Pops mark on my on my left arm, a tattoo for me and Lami on my thigh, and I got the ASLG tattooed on my right arm," She replied. "Now I'm tired and hungry. Also, I didn't go alone Marco went with me."

"I wanna see them," I said, letting her get up out of my lap.

"Fine, but you are rewrapping them for me," Gracy complained, unwrapping her leg first.

"Ace, I think you missed the point of why we were looking for her this morning," Sabo said.

"We can tell her later, besides we have all day," I replied. "And, I really wanna see what her ASLG tattoo looks like."

"Ugh, fine but you do the paperwork for a month," Sabo explained.

When we got done talking Gracy had all her wraps off. The first one I saw was Pops' mark, and it was the same one I and Sabo got.

"Hey, I thought you didn't like the ways are tattoos looked," I yelled, pointing at her left arm.

"I lied," She said casually. "Unlike my other half I can lie, and I wanted to surprise you two."

"Yeah, yeah we know," Sabo said, walking around the table to look at her right arm. "Wow, Ace your letter has a heart on it."

"What? Why?" Ace asked, blushing.

"Because, I knew Ace needs more love sometimes," Gracy answered like it was nothing. "Besides, Sabo and Luffy know I love them, but you doubt it sometimes."

"Well, it doesn't mean tattoo a heart next to only my letter," I yelled.

She looked pissed at this point. I knew I had messed up when I saw Sabo step away from her.

"Gracy, I didn't mean it like that," I said, trying to reason with her. "You know Luffy gets jealous if you show me or Sabo more attention."

"SO That Doesn't Mean You Can Just Say That To Me!" Gracy yelled as her flames came out at full blast.

"Sabo Help!" I screamed. "You know she learned how to hurt me with her knives!"

"I think I'm going to stay out of this one," he said, sitting down and eating his food. "Besides, I like it and Luffy will too."

"How about I give you your birthday gift and you don't hurt me?" I asked. "Also, Pops and/or Marco won't be happy if you destroy the cafeteria."

 _Man, I hope this works._ I thought, getting out her gift.

"Fine, but you will be my slave for a week of my choice," she replied, calming down and holding out her hand.

"Deal," I said, handing her the gift.

She opens her gift and holds it in her hand. I could see her flames going over it and she started to tear up. Sabo got up from his seat and hugged her.

"It's from both of us," he said. "We thought since you will be apart of us till you see Luffy, why not get something for Lami."

"We thought it would make him feel welcomed here," I added also hugging her. "We know you and he feels like a burden but everyone here loves you and Lami."

"Thank you," she choked out, crying. "I love you both. Lami is going to love it."

We got her a tag to go on Lami's collar that had Pops' mark on it.

 **No One's POV:**

They celebrate Gracy's birthday all night. Ace and Sabo are also celebrating the fact that they are co-commanders of the second division. The Whitebeard pirates party away not thinking of untold and unknown trouble and adventure.

 **(One Piece MEP - BURN[Full ReUp])**


	8. Ch6

**"Talking" Thinking 'Lami Talking'**

 **~Few Months Later~**

 **No One's POV:**

Luffy has finally set sail, wreaked havoc in The East Blue, and is now in The Grand Line. Thatch has just gotten back from his mission and bad things are about to happen, that no one seen coming.

 **Gracy's POV:**

I was so happy to have Thatch back, but I had a bad feeling about something. It was getting about time for the party for his safe return to calm down.

"Ace, I'm staying with Thatch tonight," I yelled as I walked to Thatch's room.

'It's a good idea,' Lami said. 'We both got a bad feeling when he talked about the fruit he found.'

"Yeah, but who would attack us at night?" I questioned. "Besides, no Marine ships have been spotted in the past week."

'If you know all that, why are we sleeping in his room?' Lami asked me as we go to Thatch's door.

"Because, better safe than sorry," I replied, knocking on the door. "Thatchy, can we come in."

"Yeah, but who's we?" He inquired, sounding half asleep already.

"Just me and Lami," I said, opening the door. "We missed you and I just wanted to be in here with you for tonight."

"Okay, night kiddo and cat," he sleepily voiced, falling into his bed.

Lami and I laid together on his couch. A few hours later, I heard someone walking to the room.

"Lami, someone is coming close to the room," I said. "Get ready."

'Okay, can you tell who it is?' he asked me.

"No, but they feel unsafe," I replied.

I pulled out one of my knives and acted like I was asleep still. Lami had gotten off my stomach and laid by the door.A few minutes later, I could hear someone open the door.

'Gracy, it's Teach,' Lami told me.

 _What is Teach doing in Thatch's room at Midnight?_ I wondered, turning over so I could use my flames to see what he was doing.

I put my hand on the floor and my flames showed me that he was searching for, he gave up look, and I thought he was going to leave. However, he pulled out a knife and walked over to Thatch's bed. He stuck his knife in Thatch's side and started yelling.

"Where is the damn fruit!" Teach yelled.

"What The Fuck?" Thatch screamed.

"Thatch!" I shouted, crying.

'Gracy, I don't think he knew we were here till now,' Lami said.

I looked over at Teach, and he did look surprised to see me there. I jumped up off the couch and Lami stayed by the door.

"When did you get here little girl?" Teach asked, pulling his knife out of Thatch and walking towards me. "Maybe, I'll us you to get him to talk."

"No, Teach she has nothing to do with this," Thatch said, holding his side and getting out of bed.

"Lami, go get Marco and a nurse," I commanded as Teach got closer.

'What about you?' Lami asked.

"I'll stay here, and help Thatch," I replied, throwing a knife at Teach and hitting his shoulder.

Lami left as Teach was screaming at me.

"You little Bitch, I'm going to kill you!" Teach yelled. "Than, I'm going get the Dark-Dark Fruit, kill Thatch, and leave this reached ship."

I could feel Thatch moving to get his sword. However, when he got ready to strike Teach, Teach turned and stabbed Thatch in the chest. I could hear his ribs crack.

"Thatch!" I yelled, after hearing him hit the floor. "How could you? He was your brother!"

I could feel my anger getting stronger and my flames getting hotter.

"I never was truly apart of this family," He explained. "I used Pops to get what I want, and now that it's right under my nose."

"You're a monster!" I yelled, throwing a flaming knife at his head.

"I might be a monster, but you are my way off this ship," Teach said, dodging my knife. "I'm going to make sure you feel so much pain, you won't know what's happening."

He started to walk towards me, and I would take a step back for every step he took forward. However, I was to focused on him I didn't realize he was backing me up into a corner.

"You can't escape me," he said, laughing like a madman. "Raaaa..."

"You can't hurt me," I exclaimed. "I'm made of flames. You lousy knife can't cut me."

What I didn't know was, he was prepared for almost anything, so he had gotten himself a knife made out of seastone.

"That's what you think," Teach said right in my face. "You see, or well maybe not, I got myself a knife made of seastone, so I can cut or kill you if I wanted too."

"Gracy," Thatch said, still laying on the floor. "Please run, the door is just to y..."

Teach kicked him in the head before he could finish.

"Shut the hell up!" Teach yelled, cutting my stomach.

"Aaahhh... Stop!" I screamed, pushing him away from me.

"Raaaa... You want me to stop?" Teach asked rhetorically, grabbing me by my neck.

"Y...yes," I said, trying to breathe.

After holding me for a while he let go. I fell to the floor coughing. He bends down to my face.

"Now you are going to help me find the Dark-Dark Fruit and get off this ship," he explained, standing back up and pulling me up with him.

"No," I said weakly, looking down at Thatch laying on the floor. "I can't do that."

"You can and you will girly, or Ace and Sabo or that cat or you's is next," he ordered, pulling me out of the room.

 _I'm losing way too much blood, if Lami doesn't hurry I might not live._ I thought as Teach pulled me up on deck.

 **Marco's POV:**

It was around one or two in the morning I was still trying to figure out what Devil Fruit Thatch had brought back with him. It was a dark purple with swirls all around it. apparently, he didn't wanna make a choice about eating it or not without knowing what it was first.

 _I just wanna go to sleep, yoi. However, I know Thatch won't look up what it is, so I'm left doing all his work._ I thought, bashing my head into my desk.

A little while later I could hear Lami clawing and meowing at my door. I open the door to see him there without Gracy, and even though he has slept with me before when Gracy, Sabo, and Ace are on guard duty something was off this time.

"Lami, where's Gracy?" I asked him, knowing he couldn't answer me.

I bent down to pet him hoping it would calm him down, but he bit my hand and took off towards the medical bay.

"Lami, I get where we are going, you can let go now, yoi," I said.

After that, he let go but keep running and I wasn't far behind. When we finally got there I expected to see Gracy laying in one of the beds. However, she wasn't and Lami started to scratch and meow at one of the doors to the nurses' bedrooms.

"Hey, is anyone up?" I asked, knocking on the door. "I think Gracy or someone she might be with is hurt."

Not long after I said that three nurses ran out the door.

"We can help, but someone needs to get Ace and/or Sabo in case it is Gracy," one nurse said.

"I'll go wake up Pops," exclaimed another nurse. "That leaves you to get Ace and/or Sabo."

"Okay," replied the last nurse.

"Do you know where she was staying at tonight?" the first nurse asked, getting a medical kit ready.

"Thatch just got back after being gone since her birthday so most likely she stayed with him," I said.

After I said that Lami started to meow, so I knew that was the right place to look.

 _I just hope it's nothing bad because there is no telling how long it took Lami to get to my room if he was in Thatch's room._ I pondered, getting worried about what was going on.

After the nurse had everything she needed we made our way to Thatch's room. As we were walking down the hall I could see blood on the floor.

"You go check Thatch's room," I told the nurse. "I'll look into what made this blood trail."

"Okay, but be careful, it Thatch got hurt then it could be anything," the nurse said, walking into the room.

As I was walking away I could hear her scream and I just knew that she had woken everyone else up.

"Marco, whats going on?" Sabo asked as he, Ace, and one of the other nurses ran up to me.

"I don't know,yoi"I replied. "Lami was scratching and meowing at my door without Gracy, then he bit me and pulled me almost all the way to the medical bay. We then woke up three nurses. One came with me because I had a hunch Gracy was sleeping with Thatch tonight, another went to get you two, and the last went to wake up Pops."

"Is Gracy alright?" Ace asked, looking upset.

 _He most likely was the one she told where she was sleeping tonight._ I thought.

"I don't know," I said. "However, I didn't go into the room because of the blood on the floor, but the nurse did and I'm guessing someone was in there."

As we were standing there talking about what was going on, Lami started to bite and pull my arm again. The other nurse went to help whoever was hurt in the room.

"We need to follow Lami," Sabo said, running after him.

Lami lead us up on deck, and he was sniffing around for something. Not long after we were up there Pops and the nurses came out on deck.

"Who was in the room?" I asked as they walked up to Pops.

"We found Thatch in his room. He was stabbed twice once in the side and another in the chest and that one punctured his lung," said one nurse.

"However, we did get to him in time, and he will live, but there was too much blood for only him to be stabbed. Whoever was in the room with him or whoever attacked him was hurt also," another nurse added. "We also found two of Gracy's knives. It also looked like someone set fire to half him room."

Ace was passing back and forth on the deck as his flames burned some of the deck. Sabo was sitting off to the side watching Ace and thinking it looked like.

"Marco, the nurse told me you were the one to wake them. Do you know what's going on here?" Pops asked, sitting down.

"No, Lami came to get me about an hour ago and that's all I know, yoi," I replied.

 **Gracy's POV:**

When we got on deck, we heard a nurse scream. I smiled knowing Lami had gotten to Marco's room in time and it wouldn't be long before everyone was up.

"You Little Bitch!" Teach yelled, stabbing me again. "You're stupid cat actually does what you tell it. I should kill you, but I need that fruit."

"Ha... Well, I don't know what Thatch did with it," I said, coughing up blood. "You knocked out the only person who knows where it is."

As he was getting ready to stab me again, we heard people running towards the deck. He pushed me to the figurehead out of sight of everyone.

"I should kill you now, but if you don't yell and let me get away I won't," he said, throwing me down on the figurehead and jumping onto a boat down below the ship.

When I felt like he was far enough away, I finally let the pain and everything take over.

 _Lami, please find me fast._ Was my last thought, before passing out.

 **Lami's POV:**

I know I smell Gracy's sent, but it's all over the place. I can't tell what's old sent and what's new.

"Lami," Sabo suggested, getting my attention. "Try focusing on the sent of whoever attacked them."

 _You idiotic humans, it was one of your own brothers._ I thought, focusing on Teach's sent.

When I did that I meowed at Sabo and started running to the figurehead. When I got there Gracy was on the ground covered in blood. I walked over to her and sat by her side.

'Gracy,' I said. 'I knew it, I should have stayed with you. You can't die or I'll be alone again.'

Not long after I sat down did Ace and Sabo show up.

"Ace, go get the nurses!" Sabo yelled, falling to the floor on Gracy's other side. "Oh, Gracy what have you got yourself into now?"

A few seconds later Ace came back with the nurses.

 **Ace's POV:**

I went and got the nurses like Sabo told me. He and Gracy are the only ones out of the four of us that learned anything about medical stuff.

"Sabo, how bad was it?" I asked while the nurses put Gracy on a stretcher to take her to the medical bay.

"I... I don't know," he replied. "I couldn't even move to look at her all I did was ask a question she couldn't answer."

I just stood there looking at him, but then remembered we didn't know if she and Thatch were the only ones hurt. We also didn't know who did this.

"Marco, who was on watch duty tonight?" I questioned walking back to where everyone who was up was.

"Teach asked if he could take watch tonight, and Izo didn't feel like doing it so I didn't see anything wrong with it," Marco replied.

"Has anyone seen Teach since this all started?" Pops asked.

No one said anything, but that was a good enough answer to me.

"Commanders, I want a full count of everyone on this ship," Pops ordered. "I wanna know if anyone else is injured or missing."

" _Hai_ Pops," everyone said walking off to check on their divisions.

Sabo and I went to check the second division and Teach were missing. As we were heading to tell Pops we ran into Izo and all his division was there. We walked to Pops room.

"Pops, Izo said all his division was here still, but Teach is missing," Sabo said as we walked in the door.

"So, he is the only one missing and Thatch and Gracy are the only ones hurt," Marco said, walking in behind us.

"Pops do you wanna look for him, or do you want us to wait till Gracy or Thatch wake up to tell us what's going on?" Marco asked.

"We will wait till you're brother and sister wake up," Pops said.

As we were walking out of the room the head nurse came in to tell Pops what was wrong with Gracy and how Thatch was doing now.

"Thatch had to have surgery to fix his lung. He also has a few cracked ribs, and two stab wounds," The nurse said. "Gracy has bruising around her neck and at least 15 deep stab wounds to her stomach. Also, she passed out due to pain and blood loss. However, they both should make a full recovery, and they can have visitors tomorrow after everyone eats breakfast and it will be Pops and Commanders only."

"Head nurse, we have a problem," A nurse said, running into the room.

"What?" the nurse asked.

"Well, Lami won't leave Gracy's side. He's already tried to bite three of us and no one else wants to go near him," she replied.

"You would probably be better off leaving him there. Most likely he thinks it's his fault. He was with her when it happened and was made to leave and now she is hurt," I said, knowing how he feels right now.

"Like you do?" Sado asked. "I know she told you about staying with Thatch, but there is nothing you or anyone else could have done."

"Yeah, I know but I could have told her no," I told him, walking to the medical bay hallway and sitting by the door.

Sabo was right behind me, and followed my lead and sat down. We knew we went going to sleep anymore tonight. It wasn't long before Marco joined us.

"What you couldn't sleep either?' Sabo asked.

"Nope, yoi," Marco said. "I'm still trying to figure out why Thatch or Gracy. The crew is the only ones who know about her family, and the only thing anyone would want from Thatch is the Devil Fruit, but he hid it before going to bed."

"Plus, wouldn't we of heard someone get on the ship?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why Teach is gone," Sabo added. "Unless he did all this and was going to use Gracy to get the fruit, but she wouldn't give that up even if she knew where it was."

"Like when she was kidnapped, and got the scar on her leg?" Marco asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "How do you know about that?"

"Gracy told me and Izo about it when he did her tattoos," he answered.

"Oh... So she did tell you about that," I said shyly.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna believe her, but I couldn't find anything to tell she was lying," Marco explains.

Man, I really should sleep or my narcolepsy is going to be bad tomorrow. I thought, laying my head back.

"You know Ace, no one is going to say anything if you do sleep," Sado said. "We all know what happens if you don't sleep enough."

"Yeah, but I feel bad sleeping while she is in there," I replied.

 **~The Next Morning~**

"Ace, get up!" Sabo yelled. "It's breakfast time."

"What? When did I fall asleep?" I asked, waking up.

"You fell asleep around seven this morning, and right now it's about 10 o'clock," he replied. "Plus, visitation starts in like two hours."

I got up and walked to eat but when I got there I wasn't that hungry.

"Hey Sabo, I'm going to go see if Lami needs any food," I said, getting up and leaving without eating.

"You do know they both will kill you for not eating," Marco exclaimed as he walked in to eat. "I know for a fact Gracy will really kill you for not eating."

I walked back over, sat down, and ate a little bit. No one talked or laughed the whole two hours until visitation time. After waiting the two hours all the Commanders and Pops went to see Thatch and Gracy. Sabo went to see Thatch first. I just sat on the side letting everyone else visit. Lami doesn't like crowds so he moved off the bed and was laying at my feet.

"You hungry?" I asked, petting his fur.

He meowed at me, so I took that as a yes. I left to get him food and when I came back almost everyone was gone but Pops, Marco, and Sabo.

"Ace, where did you go?" Sabo questioned as I placed Lami's food on the ground.

"Lami needed food, plus I didn't wanna have to fight everyone to talk to Gracy or Thatch," I explained. "Lami you're foods over there."

He meowed and jumped off the bed. I walked over to Gracy's bed and just sat there.

"If Luffy was here he would be so mad at us. We were supposed to watch her till he was strong enough to do so himself," I said laying my head on her bed. "But, look where she is right now."

"Ace, there was no way for us to stop this!" Sabo yelled. "Gracy does her own thing all the time. We can't watch her 24 seven. Besides, how will we know if Luffy is strong enough to keep her safe when they meet again."

"Yeah I know, but we should have known something was up," I replied. "Plus, Luffy won't meet her till he is in The Grand Line, so he should be pretty strong and have his own crew by then also."

 **Thatch's Pov:**

 **~Week Later~**

"Thatch should either wake up today or tomorrow," a nurse said. "Gracy still too weak to wake up yet so we have to keep her sedated."

"Thank you," Pops said.

I slowly open my eyes to see bright lights and smell cleanliness, so right away I knew I was in the medical bay. I don't remember everything that happened, but I do remember who did this to me and I guess Gracy, too.

"Anyone got any water?" I questioned, trying to set up.

"Thatch, you're up?" Ace asked, yelling in my ear.

"Yes, fire for brains number one, I'm up," I replied. "How long was I asleep?"

"A week, yoi," Marco said, handing me a cup of water.

"Do you remember what happened a week ago?" Pops asked.

"I don't remember a lot after I was stabbed in the chest," I answered. "However, I can remember who did this."

"Who, so I can hunt and kill him?" Ace appealed.

"Ace calm down," Sabo yelled. "You will not be going after anyone until Gracy wakes up."

"Marshall D. Teach," I said, anger taking over my body. "He was in my room around midnight I think. Gracy and Lami were sleeping on the couch, or I thought they were. First, he stabbed me and Gracy screamed and threw a knife. She then told Lami to go get Marco and a nurse. Teach was so focused on her after her knife hit him, he forgot about me. I got up and tried to use my sword on him but my injury was too deep and I wasn't fast enough. He stabbed me again but in the chest. I fell to the floor after that, but after that, I don't remember anything."

"You remembered enough, Gracy can fill us in on the rest," Pops explained. "Do you know what he was looking for?"

"He wanted the fruit," I replied. "He said something, about it being what he's been looking for and using us to find it."

After telling them about everything, the head nurse kicked them out saying I needed to sleep and Gracy needed her stitches changed. I fell asleep for a little while, but couldn't sleep that long. I felt like someone was watching me, I look over at Gracy to see Lami staring at me.

"What is it, little buddy?" I asked, holding my hand out to pet his head. "You want your friend awake already don't you?"

 _Great, I get stabbed and now I'm talking to Lami like he can talk back._ I thought, laying back down.

Lami then got up and laid in bed with me. It was like he was trying to figure something out. If it's about why Gracy risked her life for mine I would like to know also.

"Goodnight Little Buddy," I said, going to sleep.

I've been up for a few days now and the head nurse is letting me out, but no heavy lifting and no fighting/training.

"I'm out of cleanliness hell!" I yelled, walking out on the deck.

"It's good to see you out of bed my son," Pops said, patting my head. "How was your sister doing today?"

"Better, most her cuts have healed, but they are going to scar," I replied. "I feel responsible for whatever happened to her. She protected me faster than I could protect her."

"She knew what she was doing," Sabo said, walking up the stairs with Ace. "She was always fastest to protect and last to want to be protected."

"It's just how she is," Ace added. "All we can do is hope she gets better fast. Besides, she's too tough for some stitches to hold her down."

"You're right," I replied, happy to know they don't blame me for what happened. "now, I'm ready for lunch, what about you guys?"

"I could eat," Ace said.

"You could always eat Ace," Sabo retorted before I could say anything.

As I walked in the kitchen, I got The Devil Fruit out from under the counter and left to ask Marco what kinda fruit it was.

 **Sabo's POV:**

As we walked into the kitchen to help Thatch cook, he wasn't in there. Ace keep talking about food all the way here, and it was making me hungry.

"Ace, if you don't shut up, I will tell everyone what we do at night," I whispered into his ear.

"Sabo," he yelled, blushing. "You wouldn't?"

"Wanna bet?" I asked, smirking and kissing him.

He pushed me away from himself a little, but I knew better than to be mad about it. He's still not okay with people knowing about us, yet.

"I thought Thatch left before us," Ace said, sitting at the kitchen bar.

"He did," I replied, sitting by Ace and picking up the fruit on the counter. "He must have gone to get something or to prank someone already."

I take a bite out of the fruit, and _boy_ was it bad. It tasted like shit. I ran to the sink and got a drink of water.

"Sabo, what's wrong?" Ace asked.

"I took a bite of that fruit and it tasted like shit," I said. "The one that was on the counter."

"Was it like rotten food, shit, or was it like shit, shit?" He questioned, getting up.

"Like shit, shit," I answered. "Why does it matter?"

"Well my friend, you just ate a Devil Fruit," Ace said, grabbing my arm. " So, now we need to go see Marco."

What, was a Devil Fruit doing just sitting in the kitchen? I wondered as Ace dragged me down the hall.

"Didn't Thatch say he hide his fruit in the kitchen somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes, I did," Thatch said. " Why are you asking Ace about it?"

"Well, _someone_ was thinking about things that need to stay in his pants, and grabbed a fruit off the counter to eat," Ace answered. " It so happened that the fruit he grabbed, was your Devil Fruit."

"So, you came running to my room, to see what Devil Fruit he ate?" Marco questioned.

"Pretty much," I said. "Now, do either of you fine gentlemen wanna tell me what Devil Fruit I just ate?"

"It's called the Dark-Dark Fruit, yoi," Marco told me. "Pretty much you can control darkness."

It's been a few days since I ate the Dark-Dark Fruit. I have it under control most the time, but I do have days where I can't control it at all. Ace thinks it's funny because I have to take lessons from him on how to control my fruit.

 **No One's POV:**

 **~Month Later~**

Gracy is finally awake, and she told everyone about what happened after Teach stabbed Thatch a second time. She like Thatch is not allowed to fight, train, or lift anything heavy. Thatch won't stop apologizing, so finally, Gracy had to make him stop. Gracy has been having nightmares almost every night since waking up, and Lami won't leave her side even if she asks him to. Ace won't let her sleep anywhere but their room. Sabo can finally control his Devil Fruit.

A few weeks after being out of the medical bay, Gracy is told she and Thatch are free to do anything. Gracy starts training with her knives, and she asks Marco to help her with Haki training. A few days into training Ace, Gracy, and Sabo talk Whitebeard into letting them go look for Teach. What they didn't know was that it would lead them to their brother and that it would split them up for now.

 **(One Piece AMV - Killing Our Memories)**


	9. Ch7

**"Talking" Thinking 'Lami Talking'**

 **~A Week Later In Alabasta~**

 **No One's POV:**

It's been a week since Gracy had finally woke up, and her cuts were still not completely healed. However, she was free to train again. Ace and Sabo had gotten a lead on where Teach was now and they were fixing to go after him. They talk Whitebeard into letting them and Gracy go look after him.

After getting permission to search for Teach, they wind up in Alabasta, and with rummers of Luffy and his crew heading there, Ace and Gracy go looking for him. While Sabo looks for clues about Teach's whereabouts.

 **Ace's POV:**

Gracy and I have been looking all over this small town for Luffy and nothing yet.

"I'm starting to get hungry!" I yelled.

"Then, let's go eat," Gracy said jumping on my back.

"Ugh, did you have to jump on me?" I asked, putting my arms under her legs so she doesn't fall.

"Yes," she replied. "I was too tired to walk anymore and my bandages are irritating me."

"When was the last time they were changed?" I questioned, walking to the restaurant closest to us.

"A few days, Sabo said he would change them when we meet up again," she said, getting off my back. "Do you really think Luffy would be here?"

"Grace, we can't always trust everything that said to us about people we follow or are looking for," I stated, sitting on a bar stool. "Besides, Luffy could be anywhere."

"Yeah I know but I want my twin back," she said, pouting and sitting down next to me.

We order food and soon I feel my narcolepsy take over.

 _I knew I should have slept last night, but Gracy woke up screaming again._ I thought as my head hit my plate.

 **Gracy's POV:**

As I was eating people started to screaming about someone dying. I feel beside me and saw that Ace fell asleep in his food again.

"He's not dead," I said. "He's just sleeping. We have been traveling all day without food."

"What!" everyone in the restaurant yelled.

"Lami, is he still breathing or is he face down in his food?" I asked Lami when I felt him jump into the seat beside me.

'He seems fine to me,' Lami replied. "However, a Marine caption just walked in."

 _Dammit, what is he doing here?_ I asked myself trying to wake up Ace.

"You two have some nerves eat in an open place like this. Even for a Co-Commander of The Whitebeard Pirates, and an unofficial member," Someone said, walking into the restaurant. "Hello, Portgas D Ace and Monkey D Gracy."

I could hear everyone around us freaking out now. I could also feel them looking at us so it was making me uncomfortable.

"What such a big shot pirate doing here?" The guy asked.

"I'm looking for someone," Ace said. "My Little brother."

"I'm here also Ace!" I yelled, getting upset.

"What are you here for White Chaser?" Ace asked, turning around in his chair.

"I'm here hunting down a pirate, not you two," He said.

"Then, why not let us go?" I questioned, petting Lami to calm myself.

He tells me he can't do that then, all the sudden I felt a whoosh of air.

"Lami!" I yelled. "What the Hell Just Happened?"

'Some idiot just shot right through the door and it sitting by you,' Lami said, growling.

"Are you an idiot or something?" I asked turning towards the guy.

He just keeps asking for food, and when he gets it he just stuffs his face full. The restaurant owner asks if he had any idea who he just sent through the wall. All the guy did was look over and see the hole.

"Ugh, what with all the holes?" the guy asked.

"Lami, did he scream anything before he hit Ace and Smoker?" I asked, looking over at the guy next to me.

'He said something along the lines of Gum-Gum Rocket, I think,' Lami said.

 _Then, there is no doubt about it, the idiot is my twin Luffy._ I thought, pulling on his arm.

"Huh, you want something?" Luffy questioned.

"Lu... Luffy Is that really you?" I inquired.

"Yeah," he said, sounding confused. "Do I know you?"

"Hahaha... Three years and you forget me," I said, looking down. "Did I really change that much? I mean we are twins and all I didn't think you would forget what I looked like."

"G... Gracy!" Luffy yelled.

'Gracy, is this idiot really your twin?" Lami asked. "I mean he does look a lot like you, but he seems so dumb, to me.'

When I was about to say something, Ace and Smoker finally come back from the hole Luffy made. Ace was about to yell at Luffy when Smoker sees him and knocks Ace back to the ground and starts chasing Luffy.

"Haha... Lami, go with Luffy," I commanded still laughing. "I'll stay and help Ace."

'Okay, but please keep safe and no major fighting,' Lami replied, running after Luffy.

As Lami and everyone else ran out the door, I turned and played for the food.

"Sorry about all the trouble," I said, bowing in apology "Also here is some for the hole in your wall."

"Ugh, Thanks," The owner said.

I finally caught up with everyone as Ace stops Smoker from getting Luffy. Lami stays with Luffy and his crew while I hide till Ace gets done fighting Smoker.

 **Lami's POV:**

I followed Luffy and his crew away from the fight, it seemed like no one knew I was there so I just listened to them talk.

"Luffy, how come you didn't tell you had a brother?" asked the green haired guy.

"Oh Ace, he's not my only brother," Luffy said. "Plus I have a twin sister also. Sabo is my other brother and Gracy is my twin. She is joining our crew."

"What?!" the whole crew yelled.

"Yeah, and if Ace and Gracy are here so is Sabo," Luffy replied like his crew was asking him. "It's been three years since I've seen them."

"Luffy, I'm not surprised you have to hear you have a family," The green haired guy said. "But what are they doing in The Grand Line?"

"Well, they left three years before I did to look for the One Piece," Luffy answered.

 _Is all Gracy's family this crazy?_ I asked myself.

After running for a while we finally made it to their ship. As they were getting the ship ready to leave the shore, it felt like something was wrong. I look around, and couldn't find Luffy.

"Ugh, guys does it feel like we are missing something?" asked the little reindeer.

"More like someone," said the orange haired girl. "That idiot is always causing us trouble."

'Man, Gracy gave me one thing to do and I manage to mess it up,' I said.

"Guys, where did the cat come from?" asked the long nose guy.

'Gracy, had me follow Luffy and his crew but I last Luffy,' I retorted like any of them can hear me.

"It said that Gracy told him to look after Luffy and follow us," Said the reindeer.

'You can hear me?' I asked, looking at the reindeer in shock.

"Yes, I can talk to any animal," He said. "I ate the Human-Human Fruit."

'Oh, well my name is Lami,' I explained. 'What's y'all's names?'

"I'm Chopper," the reindeer replied. "The green hair guy it Zoro, the yellow hair dude is Sanji, the orangnet it Nami, the bluenet is Vivi and her duck Karoo, and lastly the guy with the long nose is Usopp."

'Wow, Gracy is going to like it here, but it's a lot smaller than The Moby Dick,' I said, looking around.

"Guy, this is Lami Gracy's partner," Chopper told everyone.

After looking around I decided I needed a nap.

 **Gracy's POV:**

We finally get away from Smoker and his men and go look for Luffy. Ace and I found him in an alleyway sitting on a barrel.

"I guess you fighting was pointless Ace," I said.

"Ace! Gracy!" Luffy yelled, jumping up, and getting ready to arm wrestle Ace.

I just stood over to the side and waited for them to finish. After a little while, they tied.

"Wasn't you're crew looking for you?" Ace asked him.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I asked, yanking the water out of Ace's hand.

"We are here looking for someone," I replied. "Did you not get our message at Drum Island?"

"What message?" Luffy questioned, looking more confused than ever. "Is Sabo here also?"

"It doesn't matter, and yeah he's waiting for me and Grace at our ship," Ace said. "Hey, don't drink all the water!"

I stuck my tongue at Ace and sat down on the ground. Ace asked Luffy about joining Pops' crew, and I knew the answer to that without asking. After Ace shows Luffy his tattoo we start walking down the road the get to the shore where Luffy thinks his ship is.

 _Dammit, Luffy a caption is supposed to keep up with his ship and crew._ I thought, cursing him.

As we were walking a few people started to surround us, and I wasn't in condition to fight right now. My cuts were hurting and Lami wasn't with me.

"Hey, guys doesn't that guy look like Straw Hat Luffy?" asked some guy. "And the girl looks like Bloody Fire Gracy."

"He's right!" yelled another guy.

We just keep walking and they followed us, but before we could get far, they surrounded us again. Luffy was confused about what was going on.

"Ace help! I can't do anything right now!" I yelled as one of the guys grabbed me. "I'm hurting really bad right now!"

Ace looked over at me and looked really concerned.

"Gum-Gum Pistol," Luffy yelled from behind me.

 _Wait, can he control that now. Last time I saw him use that he missed._ I wondered concerned for my own safety.

I was about to yell at him when I heard a loud smack and felt the guy drop me. Luffy walks over to me, slings me up on his shoulder, and Ace and Him started walking away.

"Here we are," Luffy said, looking out into the water.

"Do you see your ship?" Ace asked while the people from before came running after us. "Those clowns never learn."

"Oh, there it is," Luffy replied, waving to the ship. "Hey, guys!"

Luffy jumps down to the next ledge with me still on his shoulder.

"Luffy, go ahead and take Gracy with you," Acr tried to say. "Oh, you're already gone."

"Wait Luffy, how are we going to get to your ship?" I asked worried for my safety.

Luffy didn't answer me, but the next thing I knew was one of his arms was wrapped around me and he was stretching the other one.

"Luffy, You are so dead if I live!" I yelled as he pulled us on to his ship.

We land on the ship, and I felt a few of my cuts open back up. I sat up against the ship's railing. I felt Lami rub up next to me. Luffy's crew was yelling at him for being stupid, and I couldn't agree more.

'Gracy are you okay?' Lami asked me. 'You're bleeding through your bandages.'

"Yeah Lami I'm fine," I replied, petting him. "However, Luffy won't live for much longer once I feel up to standing!"

"Ahhhh...!" someone yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled back. "You're hurting my ears."

"Luffy, who's this and why did you bring her with you?" I heard a girl ask.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Monkey D Gracy Luffy's twin sister," I said, trying to stand up.

While Luffy was busy telling everyone else about Ace and Sabo, I was feeling dizzy. I felt someone pull me up and lay my head on their shoulder.

"Sabo, when did you get here?" I asked, looking over at him.

"About the time you and Luffy landed on the ship," he replied. "It reopened your cut that wasn't healed yet didn't it?"

"Yes, but I'll be fine," I told him feeling sleepy. "I want Ace."

What I didn't know was Ace was fighting the ships with the guys from earlier. All I knew was I wanted my pillow while he was here.

"He'll be right back," Sabo said. "You're going to stay after we leave ain't you?"

"Yes, but Marco gave me a snail to call whenever I need something," I replied. "Besides, You are going to be here for a few more days."

Ace finally got back and Sabo sat me in his lap, but as soon as that happened Luffy had a freakout.

"Hey, why do you get to hold Gracy and why is she bleeding?" Luffy asked.

"Bleeding! We need a doctor!" Chopper yelled. "Wait, I am a doctor."

Chopper lifts my shirt and looks over my cuts. Ace and everyone was drinking while Chopper was rewrapping my cuts.

"Ace, Sabo, why don't you join us?" Luffy questioned.

"They can't _Tsuin_ ," I said, getting up and sitting by Luffy and laying my head down. "They are looking for a man named Blackbeard. He tried to kill two crew members and fleed. He was also apart of their division."

"The last place he was see was Yuba," Sabo added.

"That's where we are going, so you are welcome to join us," Nami said.

 **(One Piece AMV - Get Scared [MEP])**


	10. Ch8

**"Talking"** _ **Thinking 'Lami Talking'**_

 **~Alabasta Continuation~**

 **Gracy's POV:**

We've been on The Going Merry for a few hours now, and Luffy has already tried to get Ace and Sabo to stay. They both just yelled at him, saying they would never let him be their caption. I was laying on the deck just listening to everyone talk and laugh when I felt someone sit next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting up.

"Zoro, Luffy's First Mate," he replied.

I could feel him just looking me over. It makes me a little uneasy, but he was just sizing me up.

"You seem different than Luffy," he started, taking a drink of his sake.

"Well, I am a girl," I said in a no-duh tone. "I'm also calmer and level-headed than he or Ace are."

"Hey!" Ace yelled from across the ship.

"Ha. can I ask you a question?" he asked, leaning against the ship's railing.

"Sure, ask away and I'll answer if I feel like it," I replied, laying back down on the deck.

'Gracy, are you sure it's okay to trust them?" Lami questioned, laying down on my chest. 'We just met them today.'

"Lami," I said sternly, "this is Luffy's crew and friends. If we can trust anyone it's them."

Everyone but Ace and Sabo looked over at me in shock.

"Grace- _tsuin,_ you can talk to animals too?" Luffy asked me, rocketing himself over to where I was laying.

"No _Tsuin,_ I can only hear Lami when he talks to me," I explained, petting Lami's fur. "However, he can understand anyone who talks to him, they just can't understand him."

" _Tch_ , so about my question," Zoro said. "What happened to your eyes?"

I could feel Luffy, Ace, and Sabo's moods change. Luffy sat beside me and pulled me into his lap.

"You don't have to tell anyone, Gracy," Luffy told me laying his head on mine.

"I'm fine with it, Luffy, they need to know it I'm going to stay here," I exclaimed, smiling and patting Luffy arm that was wrapped around me.

"Lu, watch how tight you hold her!" Ace yelled hitting Luffy's head. "She's still hurt."

I pull an arm free from Luffy's hold on me and I throw a haki and flame covered knife at Ace.

"Shit!" Ace screamed as my knife hit his arm. "Grace, what was that for?"

"We talked about you babying me, and I know it didn't hurt that bad a barely threw it," I replied as my anger started to bubble. "Anyways, I'll give you guy the short story about what happened."

"Gracy are you sure?" Sabo asked, sitting by Ace and wrapping his arm. "Last time you told someone, you had nightmares for a few days after."

"Yeah, and besides the doctors, back home gave me a medication to help me sleep," I explained, cuddling up to Luffy.

 _I've really missed Luffy. I've been needing his closeness._ I thought as I sighed.

'You look sleepy,' Lami said from his spot beside me and Luffy. 'You're still using your haki aren't you?'

"I'm not sleepy, Lami," I said yawning. "Yes, I am so what?"

"She seems to be beating around the bush," someone said.

"Well, if you were blown up and still have nightmares about it would you really wanna talk about it right away?" I asked angrily. "So, yeah I'm trying to get calmed down first."

I felt everyone tense up after I asked that.

"Vivi, was that really necessary?" a girl close to her questioned. "How did you get blown up?"

"Ugh, it was all because some noble asshole took Sabo. Luffy and I were seven, Ace and Sabo were 10. We were looking for supplies to fix our home when pirates stopped us and took Sabo away," I said as I held Sabo's hand. "A few days later Ace and Luffy were helping the pirates that took Sabo so we could make a little money. I went to see if there was a way to get Sabo back. However, when I got to where he was Sabo had set sail and was heading back to us. I thought he was going to be safe, but he was passing a Celestial Dragon's ship and was shot at. After the first stot, I jumped in to help him. What I didn't know was the Celestial Dragon wasn't done shouting at Sabo. As Sabo and I were swimming away another shot was fired and blowing up the ship and us. However, shards of the ship hit my face and now I have scars and I'm blind."

 _I'm so tired now. I think I'm just going to sleep now._ I thought, laying my head on Luffy's shoulder and falling asleep.

 **Luffy's POV:**

Gracy fell asleep in my lap after explaining everything about losing her vision. It's still hard sometimes to think about all the stuff she and us have been through.

"Lu, you all also need to know she uses haki and she passes out sometimes from using it too much," Sabo said, laying Gracy's hat beside me. "Her nightmares also come back, and if she asks to be healed you need to because most likely she's having a panic attack."

" _Hai_ ," I replied, looking down at my sleeping sister. "When did they start again?"

"After she woke up from her coma," Ace explained, looking guilty. "They guy we are after hurt her and another crew member. Gracy saved the crew member's life but not without a few cuts and bruises."

 _They let her get hurt! They were supposed to watch after her!_ I thought as my anger took over.

"You let her get hurt?" I asked as I laid Gracy down and stood up. " _Tsuin,_ it was my fault," Gracy said as she sat up grabbing my arm. "I wasn't strong enough to protect myself or Thatch. I let a lot of people down that night, but I'm fine down just a few scars that are still healing. However, Ace Pops said you are to come back after this if _Blackbeard_ isn't here."

After all that happened we finally got to the where we were going. Gracy jumped off the ship and her cat followed her. As everyone else was getting off these turtle things climbed out the water.

"Those are Kung-Fu Dugongs, they are masters of martial art and very strong. They have a code of honor, that states once they are defeated, a dugong must become the follower of the one who defeated them," Vivi explains as I run off and defeats one.

I got them all in a line and was ready to go. However, everyone told me I couldn't take them with me and Chopper talked them into staying by giving them food. We start our adventure across the desert and when we get to the 'Green City' of Erumalu only to find it abandoned, and not green at all. Everyone starts talking and I hear someone mention the Rain Dance stuff I ate.

"That stuff is nasty," I told everyone.

"Maybe, that's because it's made to make it rain not powdered food," Gracy said as she walked by me. "However, you would be the person to eat first and ask later."

"Hey, not true!" I yelled. "You guy know I knew it wasn't food, right?"

No one answered me and we continued our journey to Yuba. I start feeling tired and hungry a little while after leaving the 'Green City'.

"You can have one drink," Nami said, handing me the water can.

I take a big drink, but as I was about to swallow it, someone hit me.

"I said one drink, not a mouth full!" Nami yelled.

 **Gracy's POV:**

We had been walking across the desert for only a few hours and Luffy has already caused trouble.

'Gracy, you okay?' Lami asked from his spot beside me.

"Lami, I'm fine," I replied, bending down to pet him. "A little pain never hurt anyone, besides Sabo and Ace are with us for a while longer."

He didn't say anything after that, he was to busy purring while I pet him. It always seems to shut him up when I do.

"So, you're still hurting?" Sabo questioned, walking a little in front of me.

"Yes, but Chopper is a good doctor and has made me painkillers," I told him, standing back up. "I also gave him the list to make my medication, he said he didn't have everything."

"So, what are you going to do till he does? "Ace asked.

"I'll have to deal," I said, walking ahead of them when all the sudden I feel tired.

I looked around for Luffy using my fire. After a while it found him, he was walking with Chopper and Usopp.

"Luffy," I wined, running and jumping on his back. "Hold me I'm too tired."

"Ah!" He yelled as I landed on his back. "Shshsh... okay."

"How can you find Luffy if he was way over here?" Usopp asked.

"Well, Ace and I shared the Flame-Flame Fruit, but most the time I use Observation Haki to get around," I told him. "Lami also helps me around sometimes, but only if I'm too tired, or if my fruit powers act up and stop working."

"Wait, you're fruit powers have stopped working?" Chopper asked as he was being pulled by Zoro.

"It's only happened twice so far," I explained. "Once was when I was helping in saving an island from bad pirates and again when Pops knocked Ace out."

It was starting to get dark and Vivi said we needed to stop for tonight.

"Vivi, why is it so cold?" Nami asked sitting beside her.

"In the desert at night, it's colder than in the day," Vivi explained, shaking from the cold.

I sat in between them and laid my head on Vivi's shoulder. Sabo and Ace sat side by side on the other side of the fire. We ate and everyone else went to sleep but Vivi, Ace, and me.

"You must worry about Luffy a lot?" Vivi asked Ace as she stood next to us.

"Not really," Ace replied, "Luffy has always been like this."

"Lu- _tsuin_ has always been able to make friends with anyone or anything he sees a good-hearted," I added, laying down in Aces lap. "People just seem to flock to Luffy, and you just have to learn to live with it."

"I guess my worry was misplaced," Vivi said, walking away.

"Goodnight Ace," I yelled. "I'm going to sleep with Luffy."

"Night," Ace told me going to his and Sabo's tent.

 **~Nightmare~**

 _Where am I?_ I thought as I felt around.

I stand up and then I heard someone yell at me.

"You little Bitch, I'm going to kill you!" Teach yelled.

"No!" I scream, trying to feel around to get away. "I can't be here again!"

Then I feel pain in my stomach like he was stabbing me again.

 _It's just a dream._ I keep repeating to myself.

"That's what you think," Teach said as if he could hear what I was thinking.

"Gracy!" I heard someone yell, and then everything was gone.

 **~End Nightmare~**

I shot up from my place on the ground as sweat ran down my face.

"Oh God, guys I'm so sorry," I said as I wiped the sweat off my face. "I didn't mean to wake anyone."

'Gracy, you were screaming again,' Lami told me, laying in my lap. "Was it about Teach again?"

'Yeah, it was him again," I explained as I petted him. "Chopper might need to look at my cuts again. Usually, when I feel the pain it means I clawed at them in my sleep."

Lami left to get Chopper, and everyone else stayed and wanted to help.

"Gracy, you sure that's all you need?" Nami asked, sitting beside me.

"Yeah, besides its almost morning, so no sense in going back to sleep," I exclaimed, standing up just to almost fall back down.

"You need to be careful Grace," Sabo said, pulling me flush to his side.

I just rolled my eyes and let him help me walk. Chopper looked at my cut and nothing was wrong this time. We ever all getting things ready to leave when out of on where a sandstorm hit.

Well, that sucked. I thought, setting up and spitting out a little sand.

"I'm hungry," Luffy whined as we were walking.

"We are only a tenth of the way there," Vivi tried to explain to him.

"It's no use, telling him that," I told her as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I bet he comes up with something lame to make you say we can eat soon.

"But, Vivi an old proverb says 'If you're hungry eat'," Luffy said.

"Haha. that's all you could think of?" I asked him. "Wow, Vivi what if we stopped at the next group of rocks and eat?"

"That could work," she replied. "Who knows when that will be."

Luffy got excited and ran ahead a little. I just shook my head and keep walking with everyone, and after a while, Luffy stopped and wanted to play paper, rock, scissors. He had said whoever won carried everyone else's stuff and no one really thought about correcting him. Luffy won and was stuck carrying everyone's stuff.

"This is so unfair," Luffy whined from his spot behind everyone.

"Ha.. well it's your fault," I explained. "You're the one that said winner carries everyone's stuff."

Everyone can to a stop and Usopp was looking around, till he seen something. I wasn't paying to close attention until Luffy took off running and soon came back without everyone's was yelling about birds that looked hurt, and Vivi freaked out saying it was Warusagi, bandit birds that take advantage of the travelers to steal their belongings.

 **Sabo's POV:**

 _I kinda feel sorry for these people they are stuck with Luffy._ I thought as we all ran to the rock to make sure their stuff was still there.

"At least we didn't give him out bags," I told Ace as I sat down on a rock.

"Yeah," was Ace's reply

We look around to see the Warusagis at the end of the rock collection. They soon took off running and Luffy took off after them. Ace stopped Zoro and the others from going after Luffy. We waited for almost an hour and soon Luffy came back on a camel with a giant said lizard after him. After Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro beat the giant lizard, one pops up behind us.

"Oh, I forgot they hunt in packs," Vivi exclaimed.

"You really need to get it together," Gracy told her.

Ace stands up and jumps into the lizard's mouth and a few seconds later fire starts coming out the lizard's mouth and Ace jumps back out. Luffy then started to explain what happened.

"I found him getting eaten by some weird plant," he told us, while we were eating.

The camel was only going to let the girls ride him. Gracy wanted to walk so Vivi and Nami got on, and as soon as they did, the camel took off and they were gone. We take off to catch up and me, Ace, Gracy, and Lami got separated from everyone else.

"I blame Ace," Gracy said as we walked a little bit.

After we walk a while a giant scorpion popped out of nowhere.

"It's my turn this time," I exclaimed walking in front of the scorpion. "Dark Opening!"

The scorpion was gone after that and we keep walking until some weird looking lizard things stopped us.

"Move or you're next," Ace said, and it made the lizards cry.

"Ace!" Gracy yelled, hitting him hard. "You made them cry!"

"Shit! Did you have to hit me?" Ace asked, rubbing his head.

"I think she's mad at you now," I told him. "However, she's also gotten them to give us rides."

We ride the lizards and we come to a small village and we were all kinda hungry so we going and eat. We also run into fake rebel army bodyguards.

"Boys, you know what you're doing here is wrong?" Gracy said in her 'mom' like voice. "And, it really pisses me off."

"Well, it's none of your business," One of them said.

Gracy stood up and punched the three bigger ones and left the skinnier one so he could get Ace and her food.

"Please help, you are so much stronger than we are and sand pirates are here," the guy said getting down and begging.

"Fine, but we need something from you," I said as I finished my last plate of food.

"Anything," he said.

After a few minutes, he had everything we asked for, and we left to go stop the _sand pirates._ However, it turned out the sand pirates were Luffy and everyone else. We told them about what was going on and Vivi wanted to test to see if the fake rebel army bodyguards where good-hearted. Which it turned out they did so we continued our journey.

 **Ace's POV:**

We stopped to eat, after getting to another group of rocks. As we were eating something didn't feel right. I felt like someone was watching me. Gracy and I got done eating so I took mine and her plate and cleaned them.

"Ace, snipper!" Gracy yelled as she pulled me down to the ground.

Sabo got into a fighting stance and looked around.

"Sabo, I'm fine," I told him "And Gracy you didn't need to do that."

"Idiot!" She screamed, hitting me. "It was a seastone bullet. It could have killed you!"

"Stoop with the hitting me," I said. "Anyways you can come out, there is more of us here than there is of you so it's no use."

The guy came out and explained that he was the one that said Blackbeard was there and that it was a lie. So, I was ready to leave.

"Here Luffy this paper will help us meet again," I told him handing him my vivre card. "We will be leaving."

"Ace, I'm staying with Luffy," Gracy told me crying. "I have the transponder snail from Marco, so I'll call when I need to."

 **Gracy's POV:**

 **~Rainbase~**

We didn't stay in Yuba long because the rebel army, so now we are headed to Rainbase to stop Crocodile. Everyone was in need of water by the time we got there, and for some reason, we sent Luffy and Usopp to get it. Well, it wasn't but a few minutes later that they came back with marines and Smoker chasing them.

 _Dammit, can't he go anywhere without causing trouble?_ I thought as we took off running.

After a while of running we all split up into groups, I went with Zoro and Vivi.

'Gracy, there are too many Baroque for us to just keep running,' Lami said as he flew above me.

"You two go ahead I'll hold them off," Zoro said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Are you sure?" Vivi asked him.

"Yeah now go," he replied, "I'll catch up!"

I grabbed her hand and took off running.

"We need to go, Vivi," I told her. "Zoro can hold his own. We need to catch up to the others."

"Okay," she said crying.

 _God, all she seems to do is cry._ I thought, letting go of her hand.

"We got you now Princess Vivi!" yelled someone in front of us.

"Vivi, I'll handle them, you get going," I said, taking out my knives and throwing them.

"Are you sure?" Vivi asked. "There is a lot of them."

"I'll be fine," I exclaimed, pulling up my left sleeve. "I'm not one of Whitebeard's daughters for no reason, plus I've had a bounty since I was 14."

Vivi took off running after me telling her that.

"So, who wants to go first?" I questioned the Baroque Works creeps.

"What can a little girl like you do with knives?" One of them asked.

"How about I show you instead of telling you," I said as I threw two knives killing two of them.

"I'll kill you!" Another guy yelled.

"Lami, how many are left?" I inquired, getting into a stance to use my fire.

'Enough you can use fire to take them out,' he told me landing beside me.

"Good," I replied. "Fire Fist!"

I could feel as they all fell to the ground.

 _Man, I was hoping for more of a fight. Maybe if I find Luffy and the others I'll get one?_ I wondered as I walked passed all the burnt bodies.

Lami flew ahead of me to find where everyone was, and after a little while, he came back saying they were at the casino a little ahead of me. It didn't take me long to get there.

"Lami, you wait out here, and keep watch for Sanji and Chopper," I commanded as I walked up the stairs to the casino door.

'Don't overdo it!' Lami yelled at me as I opened the door.

"I'll be fine," I giggled as I keep walking.

I stood in the middle of the casino trying to find a way to Luffy when I saw Vivi being lead to where they were, so I followed them.

"Crocodile!" Vivi yelled as she and the other lady walked into the room.

 _Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Nami are down there. What happened? Why are they in a cell?_ I pondered as I snuck in behind the lady and Vivi.

Vivi tired to take off Crocodile's head but it didn't work. I took a seat on the railing, and just waited till I was needed.

"I have to say you're timing is impeccable," said Crocodile. "Isn't that right Miss All Sunday?"

"It's exactly noon right now," Miss All Sunday replied, "time for Operation Utopia."

 _Operation Utopia, what's that?_ I thought, listening to everyone talking.

Crocodile laughs but soon started to explain what Operation Utopia was. He said he was planning to use the rebel army to take over Alabasta, and then the world government.

"They all scream the same thing," Crocodile said. "Protect Alabasta. Protect Alabasta."

"Stop it!" Vivi yelled.

"It's sad isn't it?" Crocodile asked, smirking. "They love for the country will be what destroys it."

Luffy finally snaps then and screams trying to squeeze through the seastone jail.

 _Idiot._ I thought as I got up from my set on the railing and started walking down the stairs.

"Lu- _tsuin,_ That won't work," I said, stopping on the last step.

"Gracy!" Luffy yelled.

"When did you get here brat?" Crocodile asked, looking pissed. "Who are you?"

"Me." I sarcastically said. "I'm Bloody Fire Gracy, and I've been here since Vivi got here. However, my presence didn't need to be known till now."

"She's one of Whitebeard's pirates," said Miss All Sunday, looking happy that I was there.

"Vivi, would you like a little help with your rope?" I questioned, pulling out a knife and throwing it to cut her rope.

"Thanks," she said, standing up from the floor.

"Nami, I need you to use this and call Lami," I told her throwing a small transponder snail into the jail. "Tell him Gracy needs help."

"Okay," she replied as she called Lami. "Lami, it's Nami. Gracy needs your help."

I stayed close to the jail to hear what he said.

'Five minutes,' Lami said, hanging up the snail.

"I think I can do Five minutes," I declared, talking to myself.

I got into a fighting stance and threw a haki coated knife at Crocodile. It just barely hit him, cutting his cheek.

"You little.." he started to say until I ran up to him punching his face.

"First you make Vivi cry, then you place my brother in a seastone cell," I explained as my fire coated my arm. "Plus, Pops already gave you a nice scar, why not add another one."

 _He looks pissed now. Maybe, I shouldn't have said that last part?_ I wondered as I heard Lami land beside me.

'Gracy, what's going on?" Lami asked worriedly.

"Luffy and everyone are trapped in a seastone cell, and he has the key but is fixing to drop it in the banana gator cage," I explained as Crocodile opened the trap door. "Lami, I need you to get to the key before it drops."

'Fine,' he replied, flying and get the key.

Crocodile and Miss All Sunday leave the room as water starts shutting up out the ground.

 _Dammit, this sucks. I'm already feeling weak and it's only touching my feet._ I thought, walking over to Vivi.

"Vivi, I know he's getting to you and I understand, but you need to stand strong for your country," I told her, pulling her off the ground. "Too many people are relying on you to save them and crying or sulking won't help them."

"Right," She said getting ready to attack Crocodile again, but I stopped her.

"First, we need to get out of here," I exclaimed, as the water kept rising. "Luffy and I can't survive if the water gets any higher."

'Here is the key,' Lami said, dropping it into my hand.

Crocodile stopped walking and Looked pissed, he snapped his fingers and a Banana Gator popped up out of the floor.

"It did matter where you picked to go, I was going to kill you anyways," Crocodile said as he turned to keep walking.

 _ **Puru Puru Puru.**_ "It seems we have a call," Said Miss All Sunday, answering the call. "Yes?"

"Hello," said a voice that sounded like Sanji. "Is this thing working right I've only used a transponder snail once before?"

"Hurry up," Crocodile said, looking pissed.

Sanji taunts Crocodile a little, then tells him his name is.

"Well, wanna tell me where you are?" Crocodile asked.

"Now, why would I wanna do that?" Sanji pondered as a gunshot went off and someone else took the snail.

"I got him, sir," said the other guy. "He's at the front of the casino.

"Vivi, her set them free," I told her, handing her the key and jumping up on to the stairs. "I'm going to help you know who."

"Gracy, watch out!" Luffy yelled.

As I was going up the stairs, Crocodile sent his hook at me hitting my back.

 _Dammit, I couldn't use my fire to keep from getting hurt because of the water._ I thought as I hit the ground.

'Gracy, you okay?' Lami asked.

"I'm fine but Vivi needs to get out to find Mr. Prince," I said. "Get the key and carry her up the stairs."

"Gracy, what you going to do?" Vivi questioned me as she handed me the key.

"I'm going to get them out then we will meet you up top," I explained, getting up and walking over to the jail.

Vivi left and I walked over to the cell. However, when I was almost close enough to unlock it the banana gator attacked me.

"Damm banana gator!" I yelled. "I almost forgot about you."

"How do you forget about something that big?" Usopp asked, yelling at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders and started attacking it. I coated my fist in haki and punched the gator.

"Y'all haven't been waiting long have you?" Sanji asked as he walked down the stairs.

He started kicking them and then a wax ball fell out one of the gator's mouth.

"Ugh," I said, pointing to the ball. "What's that?"

Someone popped out of it, and everyone called him Mr.3. Apparently, I dropped the key when the gator attacked me, and Mr.3 picked it up and threw it into the water surrounded by gators.

"Lousy good for nothing wax guy," Sanji said.

"That's right," Usopp and I said at the same time. "He can make a key."

I walked over to him and smiled sweetly.

"I know you're not going to do this the easy way, so it's either him or me?" I inquired, popping my knuckles. "You know what, I'll do it."

I pulled him up by his shirt collar and punched him.

"Now, make a key," I demanded as a lump formed on his head. "Or would you like another one?"

"Fine," he said, making the key and letting everyone out.

"Thanks," I told him as I knocked him out and Sanji put a not on him. "Let's get out of here!"

As we were fixing to leave the walls all caved in and the room filled up with water. I blacked out what happened next, but when I woke u we were all outside the casino. Luffy was still passed out.

"Smoker, who saved your sorry ass?" I asked as I coughed up water.

He went to attack but Zoro stopped him.

"Why save my life?" Smoker questioned as Luffy woke up.

"Luffy told me to," Zoro replied. "I wouldn't think anything about it. I was just one of his wems."

Smoker let us go, and everyone laughed about it as we ran away. However, Luffy stayed back and said something to Smaker that made him try to hit him. We ran into Chopper as we got to the end of the town and he was on a moving crab. We got on and started to leave when Vivi was grabbed my Crocodile's hook. Luffy took off after her.

"You guys go on ahead!" Luffy yelled as he landed on his head. "I'll catch up later."

"Luffy you Idiot!" I screamed, trying to jump off after him but Zoro wouldn't let me.

"He'll be fine," he told me. "Now let's get going."

 **~Alubarna~**

When we got close to Alubarna, we stopped and meet up with the Supersonic Duck Squad. We came up with a plan to split up and enter Alubarna through different gates to confuse the Baroque Works people.

"I'll stay back with Vivi," I said. "Lami can ride on one of the ducks."

"Are you sure?" Vivi asked.

"My brother is risking his life for yours, so yes I'm sure," I replied, helping Lami get onto his duck.

"Lami, as soon as you're in stay with Usopp," I commanded. "He and Eyelashes need the most help."

'Fine, but I'm coming to find you if I feel something is wrong,' Lami said, rubbing his head on my arm.

"I'm fine with that," I told him, petting behind his ear.

Everyone else left after that and Vivi and I waited. After the ball exploited every one split off into groups of two and one of three. The Baroque Works fell for it and split up to chase them, so Vivi and I took off after that. About halfway to the gate, Vivi stopped.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, getting off my duck. "They are going to trample you!"

She didn't listen to me at all, and someone shot a cannon at them. Vivi wasn't getting through to anyone, so I pulled her out of the way. I got kicked in the face by a horse, and my head was bleeding. Usopp showed up out of nowhere, but he called Karoo a bird.

"Vivi, that's not Usopp," I whispered, getting up. "It must be Mr.2."

"Yeah," She replied. "You're not Usopp."

"How did you know?" Mr.2 asked.

"We just know," I told him, throwing a knife at him.

It cut his face and he freaked out and wasn't paying attention to us.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing her hand and running.

Karoo and the duck I was on picked us up and started running up the side of the cliff. When we got to the top Karoo didn't make it all the way and had to flap his wings to stay where he was.

"Karoo!" I yelled, reaching out and grabbing him.

I pulled him to the top, but we looked down and Mr.2 was running up the cliff. We took off into the battle and I got separated from Vivi. I came across Zoro fighting someone.

"Hey, Zoro," I said, smiling at him. "How's it going?"

"I'm a little busy right now!" Zoro yelled. "Go bother someone else."

"Fine, I'll go look for Nami," I exclaimed, frowning at him. "Have fun!"

 _So, where did Nami go? She was with Zoro so it couldn't have been far._ I wondered as I walked around trying to feel Nami's presence. _Oh, there she is._

"Nami, you okay?" I asked as I ran over to her.

"Just a little banged up," She told me as I felt her ankle.

"This should help," I said, taking out a wrap and wrapping her ankle.

"Thanks," she declared as Zoro walked by.

Nami talked Zoro into carrying her. I just walked beside them. We found where Vivi was, but Crocodile had just thrown her off the top of the tower. However, a big bird swoops down and saves her, and Luffy was on its back.

"Luffy," I said as Lami landed beside me.

'Gracy, what happened to your head?' Lami questioned as soon as he saw the gash on my head.

"I'm fine it's nothing big," I replied, touching it. " _Ita,_ okay it does hurt."

"Luffy, I'm going with you," I told him holding onto his arm.

"Fine," was all he said. "Also, I'm sorry guys. I know I lost to him once but I won't this time."

Luffy screamed and shot us both up there. I let go as he goto the top and rolled to soften my landing.

"Try all you want," Crocodile said. "You'll never hit me."

I just laughed and stayed out of Luffy's way. Luffy hit Crocodile and then hit him again. I almost couldn't believe Luffy found A way to hit him without haki. I started making my way over to the king.

"You look a little uncomfortable," I exclaimed, standing by the king.

The king just looked at me, Miss All Sunday laughed.

"What's so funny, Nico Robin?" I asked, smirking at her.

"I think it's time the king and I left," she said as she used her devil fruit to get the king out and hold his hands.

I used my flames to see what Luffy was doing, and he was still fighting Crocodile, but he had drunk all the water from the barrel.

"Ah... Luffy!" I yelled almost falling through a crack that Crocodile made.

'Gracy, I told you to be care full,' Lami said as he flew me back up.

However, as he was flying me up Crocodile used an attack to suck all the water out of the ground. Lami landed on the ledge close to Luffy, but Crocodile was nowhere to be seen. After Lami let go I Couldn't feel Luffy presence anymore.

"Lami what happened to Luffy?" I asked freaking out. "I can't feel his presence anymore."

'Crocodile just killed him, or rather drained all the water out of his body," Lami told me.

 _No, this can't be happening. Luffy can't die now._ I thought, feeling my presence enhancing.

"Luffy… No!" I screamed, awakening my Conqueror's Haki.

Everything seemed to stop and then I felt nothing, I must have passed out after using it.

 **No One's POv:**

Everyone felt the pressure of Gracy's Conqueror's Haki, and a few passed out from it. Some knew what it was and wanted to know who it was from. Luffy didn't pass out from the haki but from exhaustion as he got to the temple. Lami was in a hurry to find Chopper to check on Gracy. Gracy was still passed out in the sand close to the castle. After a few minutes, Luffy defeats Crocodile and the Strawhats all fall asleep and the marines let them be for now.

 **Luffy's POV:**

 **~Three Days Later~**

"Man, I sleep good," I said as I got up. "Wait, my breakfast, my hat!"

"Wow, you just got up and are already making a lot of noise," Sanji told me as I put my hat on.

"I'm so glad you're better, Luffy," Vivi declared.

"Better what do you mean?" I asked, looking around the room.

"You idiot, You've been sick for days," Nami told me, messing with books. "Vivi and Chopper have been taking care of you."

"You guys are the best," I said, smiling at Chopper and Vivi.

I looked around the room for Gracy and when I was about to ask about her Zoro walked in the room.

"Oh Luffy, you woke up," He said, walking in and closing the door.

"Zoro, long time no see," I exclaimed. "Do you know where Gracy is? Lami isn't here either."

"Luffy, Gracy passed out after Crocodile drained all the fluid out of your body," Nami explained. "She hasn't woken up yet."

"I need to go check on her," Chopper said. "Lami hasn't left her side since he came to get me."

 _Why would Gracy pass out after that happened?_ I wondered as so guy/lady walked in with food.

"I heard the captain was awake, so I brought a snack," the guy/lady said. "Dinner will be served soon."

"Thanks," I replied, eating all the fruit in one go. "Just so you know I'll be eating three days worth of food."

"A change oh I love it," the guy/lady told me. "I've never lost to anyone's stomach."

A little while later we all went to eat, and by the end of the meal everyone, even the guard was laughing.

 **Gracy's POV:**

"Lami, where am I?" I asked him as soon as I woke up. "Is Luffy okay?"

'We are in the palace, and Luffy is fine,' Lami told me. 'Are you okay?'

"My head hurt, but I wanna be with my _tsuin,"_ I wined, setting up slowly and getting out of bed.

'Fine, but I'm helping you no flames or haki,' Lami said as he walked beside me.

We walked for a while until I heard laughing from one room. I pushed open the door and everyone stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Luffy," I said a little panicked and holding my arms up.

"Gracy!" He yelled, running over to me and picking me up.

"Lu, please can we not draw too much attention," I begged as he spun me around.

'Chopper, she is about to have a panic attack,' Lami told him as Luffy stopped spinning me.

"No, I'll be fine once Luffy calms down," I said. "However, it would help if everyone wasn't just staring at me."

After I said that everyone started eating again and I sat down in Luffy's lap and started eating. When we got done eating we got to go take baths.

"Where did you get those tattoos?" Vivi asked me as I was getting undressed.

"Well, one is my Whitebeard mark, and the other two are important to me," I explained, getting into the water, "The one on my right arm is ASLG, it stands for Ace, Sabo, Luffy, and Gracy. It was on the flag we had hanging on the treehouse we all grew up in together."

"You all grew up in a treehouse?" Nami asked, washing Vivi's back.

"Yeah, we were also raised by mountain bandits," I told her washing Lami's wings. "The other one is for me and Lami, I got it to cover up most the scar on my left thigh."

we were back in the room talking with everyone after our bath.

"We are leaving tonight," Nami said, packing up her stuff.

"Okay, but after I eat more food," Luffy replied.

"No Luffy," I told him. "We need to leave now. It's not safe anymore."

So, later we all climbed out the window. Vivi stayed and was going to meet us at the coast. We left out the window and rode on ducks to get to the ship.

"Luffy, I want food," I whined, looking at him.

"Only a small piece," He told me as he handed me his meat.

"Haha... now it's mine!" I yelled as my duck ran faster.

"Gracy get back here!" Luffy screamed, chasing after me.

"She seems just as childish as him," Nami said as we got to the ship.

"No, I knew he was getting more hungry so I took his mind off it," I told her, carrying my bags on the ship. "Also, Mr.2 was here when I got here. He's been talking nonsense about friendship."

All of a sudden the marines were shouting at us. We had to think of a plan quick, and all we could think of was using Mr.2 powers. He copied Luffy's face and used it to trick the marines.

"I can't. Believe that worked," I laughed, laying down on the deck.

We then heard Vivi talking and we listened to what she had to say to us and her country. She talked about her time on Luffy's ship.

"If we meet again will you still call me your friend?" Vivi asked, crying.

Luffy was about to yell back at her, but Nami stopped him saying the marines can't know we have a connection. Luffy then got the idea to show the **_X_ **they had written on their arms. We were trying to get away, but there were iron rods laying on the deck.

"Hey, Nami where did they those come from?" I asked her as Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro tripped over them.

"Usopp said we might need them," she told me.

"There're in our way!" Sanji yelled as the stood up.

"I'll get rid of them," Luffy said as threw them without looking and hit all the marine ships.

"Now, would be a good time to leave," I declared, laying back down and petting Lami.

Usopp was inside the ship fixing all the holes made by the marines. After a while, they got everything right and I was able to go inside the ship. I was fixing to call Marco when everyone started yelling about something.

'Gracy, are you going to see what the commotion is about or call Marco?' Lami asked.

"I can call Marco when I'm done," I told him, petting behind his ear.

I walked out the door and felt Usopp talking to Nico Robin.

"So, you did make it out the ruins," I said as I walked out the door.

Robin didn't say anything to me but she did give Nami money, Sanji was fawning over her, and she charmed Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp with a joke. Zoro and I seemed to be the only ones a little suspicious of her.

"I'm just going to call Marco," I said to myself walking back into the ship.

 ** _Puru Puru Puru._** "Hello, who's this, yoi?" Marco asked as he answered the snail.

"Wow, I've only been gone a month or so and you already forgot about me," I replied sarcastically.

"Gracy," Marco exclaimed with a smirk on his face. "Everything okay?"

"Ugh, kinda," I replied as I walked to the girl's sleeping quarters.

"What happened this time?" He asked, sounding worried and a little annoyed.

"Well, first my fire stopped working for a little bit, after being in salt water for a while," I explained, laying down in my bed. "Second, while Luffy was fighting Crocodile he was almost killed, and I might have awakened my Conqueror's Haki. It also might have made me pass out for three days in the middle of the war that was going on."

"Dammit, Gracy!" Ace shouted from what sounded like Marco's room door.

I heard the door open and a few people yelling.

"Is everything alright?" I questioned, feeling a little left out. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too!" Thatch, Ace, and Sabo yelled from Marco's floor.

"By the way, I'm totally fine now, and no more open wounds," I said, lying to them.

'Don't lie to them, Gracy,' Lami said, making me jump.

"I thought you were laying on the deck!" I screeched as I jumped off the bed.

"Gracy, what did Lami say?" Marco asked.

 _Damm cat, you just sold me out to the mother hen._ I thought, flipping Lami off.

"He told me not to lie to Y'all," I told him, feeling bad about it now. "Chopper told me that if I didn't have the gash on my forehead I wouldn't have passed out for three days, it might have just been one."

"So, a new scar?" Izo asked as he walked into the room.

"No. and is the whole ship listening?" I asked.

"No, but you're brothers do try," Pops told me.

"Hey Pops," I said, smiling from ear to ear. "Has the new bounty came out yet?"

"Yes, Yours has gone up by 30 million and Lami's has gone up by a thousand, yoi," Marco explained, while looking through the wanted posters.

"Oh Luffy and Zoro's have gone up also," Sabo said, looking over Marco's shoulder.

"Well, I better be going," I told them. "My journey with Luffy and the Strawhat crew has just begun, and I love you guys!"

"We love you too!" They yelled.

"And be safe," Pops said as I ended the call.

 **(One Piece AMV - Broken Inside)**


End file.
